Pokemon: A New Journey
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: This is my first attempt to rewrite the series of the Pokemon Anime. You'll see new people that will join Ash meeting friends and rivals that are old and new. It will be similar to the original but some are completely new. Enjoy and review!
1. Pokemon I Choose You!

Pokémon- I Choose You!

A teenager walks into his home. "Hey sis!" he yelled.

The girl came out of the other room. "Hi Jovan." She greeted him.

"Look what I got at the store today July." Jovan put his hand in a bag that he was carrying and took out a DVD.

"We finally have it." Jovan said happily. The DVD he was holding in his hand was Pokémon: Indigo League.

"Let's go upstairs and watch it now." July suggest.

"We can watch it tonight."

"Alright." She said.

The two walk in the other room to see their parents and said hi. Jovan asks if their friends can come over and hang out and have a sleepover and they said yes. Jovan and July race upstairs to Jovan's room.

"So who are we inviting?" Jovan asked as he sat down.

"I can invite Seth…" July said as she watch him insert Super Smash Bros Brawl in the Wii.

"… and you can invite Annaliese." She said. July went over to her cell phone and called Seth and Annaliese. After hanging up, July pick up her controller and started to play with her brother.

An hour passes by when Jovan heard a car pulling up. July went downstairs and greeted them.

"Where's your brother?" Seth asked.

"He's upstairs."

The three made their way up to Jovan's room. Jovan looks up from the screen. "Hey you guys."

"July said that you finally got the DVD right?" Seth as he put his stuff down next to Annaliese's stuff.

"That's right and we're going to watch it tonight." Then they all started to play the game.

_A couple of hours later…_

They were all sitting down on the floor. Jovan was sitting next to Annaliese and July was sitting next to Seth. As Jovan was about to play the DVD, the lights went out.

"There's a storm out there." Seth said as he walk to the window.

Then all of a sudden a portal appears before them, sucking everything from the room. July couldn't grab on to anything. "Help me!"

"Hang on!" Jovan yelled. He lunges towards July and grabs her hands. Anna grabs both of Jovan's foot as she hung on Seth, who was hanging on the drawer. The wind from the portal became too strong. Seth lost his grip as they were all sent into the portal.

* * *

Two creatures stood on either side of the battlefield. Nidorino stood against Gengar. He raised his fist and tried to swipe but Nidorino dodges it. Nidorino attempted to attack Gengar with its horn, but Gengar performed agile twist with a duck and turned to watch his opponent.

Around them was stadium filled with people cheering excitedly. The two Pokémon continued to fight. Each side has a trainer, commanding and encouraging their Pokémon. Nodorino uses Horn Attack but Gengar bounces right back. Gengar's trainer is a aging woman. She has gray blonde hair and wearing a purple dress.

"Gengar, use Hypnosis!" Gengar responded by raising his hands in front of him. Pink auras appear and it took the form of a ring. Gengar sent the attack across the battlefield. Nidorino fell alsleep on the battlefield.

"And there it is, the Hypnosis attack!" a commentator shouted. "This could be the end of Nidorino! But wait, Nidorino is suddenly return back to its trainer!"

"Nidorino, return!" Bruno shouted. Nidorino transforms into red energy and was suck in to the Pokeball. Bruno is a tall muscular man with his pulled back into a pony tail. Bruno put away the Pokeball and pull out another Pokeball and threw it on to the field. A white light came from the Pokeball. Out from the light was another Pokémon. It was entirely made out of rocks that were straight. The one on the end reared up, revealing a mouth beneath the eyes with a large horn.

"Oh, it's Onix! Now its on the attack!"

Onix attacks Gegar but Gengar jumps backwards.

* * *

Many miles from the cheers of the crowd and the battle, the battle was being aired on tv by a boy of ten. Excitement was rushing through him. Not only was he excited about the match, but excited that would be him out there. Tomorrow morning he would get his own first Pokémon. The boy put on his fingerless gloves on.

"Yes. I am Ash." He said. Ash is boy who lives in Pallet Town. "And now that I'm ten, I can finally get my Pokémon License." On the wall was a poster, showing the three starter Pokémon, Bulbasaur, Chamander and Squirtle. Ten year olds can get one in Pallet Town from Professor Oak, the town's Pokémon Expert. Ash puts his hat on and pick up a small Voltorb clock.

"I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokémon training and I hereby declare the Pokémon of the world, I will be a Pokémon Master. Pokemon Master, that is what I-"

"Ash, get to bed!" his mom said, startling him. Delia caught the clock and open it.

"It's 11 o'clock and you should be in bed." Delia said.

"But tomorrow I begin my Pokémon journey." He told her. "I can't sleep."

"You should at least get ready for tomorrow." Delia grabs the remote and changes it. "Here, watch this instead." The tv screen change and showed Professor Oak.

"_Good evening, Pallet Town. Tomorrow is the biggest day for the next class of Pokémon students. I would like to introduce Bulbasaur, Chamander and Squirtle. Each one of them are available to new trainers. Which one will you choose?"_

"Go to bed when this done." Delia said as her son continues to watch the TV.

"Alright." He mumbled.

"And change into your pajamas. Ok?" Delia asked as she close the door.

"I'm going." Ash said as he continues to watch.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest the portal appears and drops Jovan and July on the forest floor.

"Ow." Jovan groans as he open his eyes. He looks around. "Where are we?" Jovan said quietly. They were surrounded in a forest. July finally open her eyes.

"Jovan, what happened to us?" July asked.

"I'm not sure." Jovan said as he helps his sister.

"Where are Seth and Anna?" July asked. July was right. They didn't see any sign of them.

"I don't see them too." Jovan said, trying to find them.

_Snap!_

Jovan and July froze. July looks to her left and see a bush rustling. Jovan stood in front of her with his arms wide. Then something came out of the bush.

"Tatta?"

It was a small quadruped rodent Pokémon. It has long whiskers and a long slightly curved tail. It has purple fur and cream fur on its stomach.

"Is that a… Rattata?" Jovan asked. Rattata tilted his head.

"If it really is a Rattata, then doesn't that mean we're in the Pokémon World?" July asked.

"Let's continue to talk about this somewhere else and find some shelter." Jovan said.

"Ok." July said. "Bye bye." July said to Rattata. They turn to walk to find a way out but Rattata stop in front of them.

"Tatta ta." He said.

" You want us to follow?" Jovan asked

It nods.

"Alright then." Jovan said. They started to follow Rattata. The three kept walking until they got out of the forest.

"Thanks for helping us Rattata." July patted it.

"Rattata!" he said. Then he went back into the forest.

Jovan and July sat down and leans against the tree. Jovan looks up and sees some apples hanging on a branch. Jovan got up and pick two apples, one for himself and one for his sister. As they were eating Jovan decided to break the silence.

"How are we going to get back home?" Jovan asked.

"I'm not sure. I think the portal vanish when we got here." July said, taking another bite.

"I think you're right. I tried to look for it and I found it, but it disappeared after that." Jovan explained.

"And what about our friends? They could be anywhere."

"Let's hope that Seth and Anna are alright but for now let's sleep."

Ash was laying down in his bed dreaming. "Bulbasaur. That would be really simple." He mumbled. "It's perfect for beginners." He moved a little making the Voltorb clock roll into his right hand. "Then there's Squirtle…." He sat up straight with his right arm outstretch. "Choose it or loose it…." He said as he laid back down.

* * *

Morning came. "Hold on…" Ash mumbles. "Charmander is a good starter to choose."

_Smash!_

"AAAahhh!" Ash gasp. "Oh no! What time is it?!" Ash looks to his right. The sun was already in the sky. "I need to get to the Professor's lab!"

"How far are we to the next town?" July asked.

"I really don't know." Jovan said. The two was walking about five minutes. Then the two sees three Pokémon fighting another Pokémon. One was a canine has orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is all cream-colored, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while its hind paws have three toes each. Each paw has a brown pad. It was a Growlithe. The other Pokémon was different. This Pokémon has a blue and a belly. It has a white fin on either side of the head and a white bump on its forehead. It has oval purple eyes with a large white round nose. It was a Dratini. The other Pokémon has primary fur. The bushy tail and the large furry collar are cream-colored. Its legs were slender and short with three small toes and a pink paw pad for each foot. The eyes are brown, have long pointed ears and a small black nose. That was a Eevee. All three of them were being attack.

"It's a Beedrill!" Jovan pointed. Truth to be told, it is a Beedrill attacking them. July notices something wrong.

"Jovan. Growlithe, Dratini and Eevee is running out of energy!" July said.

"Quickly! Grab something!" Jovan yelled. Jovan found himself a branch while July got herself a stick.

Before the Beedrill can use Poison Sting, Jovan and July tackled the Beedrill.

The Beedrill was angry this time. "Leave them alone!" Jovan yelled. Jovan swipe at Beedrill but it dodge the attack only to get tackled by Eevee. Growlithe opens its mouth, forming a star from its mouth and fired it at the Beedrill. Then the Beedrill flew back into the forest. Eevee and Growlithe grinned that it flew away and both fell over. Jovan and July went over and the gasp. There were swirls in both of their eyes.

"We have to take them somewhere safe." July said as she pick up the injured Eevee. Jovan pick up Growlithe and he let the Dratini to be on his right shoulder. Before they can even leave, they heard a buzzing sound. They all look towards the forest and it was the same Beedrill. But this time it brought friends. Jovan and July looks at each other and screamed. "AAAAHHHHH!" They turned on their heels and ran for the closet town that they can find.

* * *

Ash ran down the path that leads to the lab. "Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Chamander, anyone will do fine. Just please save one for me!" There was a big commotion going on at the front entrance. A group of cheerleaders were cheering as well. "Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it no one can!"

"Pardon me, coming through." Ash made his way through the crowd only to bump into his rival.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." The boy said. The boy is wearing a purple shirt with a necklace around his neck, blue jeans, brown hair and his eyes are black.

"Well, you must be Ash. Better late than never. I guess." He said as he put his hands behind him. "At least you get to meet me."

Ash stands up and recognizes the boy. "Gary?"

"That's Mr. Gary to you. Show some respect." Gary said. "Well Ash, you snooze you lose and you're way behind from the start. I've got a Pokémon and you don't." Gary snickered.

"Y-You got your first Pokémon?" Ash asked amazed. Gary smirks as he reveals a Pokeball, pressing the button to make it a bit big and twirl it on his finger.

"That's right loser and its right inside this Pokeball."

"Let's go Gary, let's go!" the cheerleaders cheered.

"Thank you fans! It is a great honor that I promise you that I will become a Pokémon Master and make the town of Pallet all around the world!" Gary yelled. The crowd cheered.

"Excuse me. I was just wondering what kind of Pokémon that you have." Ash wondered.

"None of your business. If you showed up on time, you would've seen the Pokémon that I have from Professor Oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it?" Gary hoped in the back of his red car. "Thank you for coming out to see history in the making! I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways to be a Pokémon Trainer!" Gary waved to the crowd as Ash watches him leave. As Gary was leaving he sees something coming on the other side of the path. There were two people running. Jovan and July didn't pay any attention to Gary as they passed him. Gary turns around and blinks a couple times.

"Grr, I'll show you." Ash mumbles angrily.

"So you decided to show up after all." Professor Oak said. Ash turns around and smiled.

"Oh! Professor Oak, where's my Pokémon?" Ash asks nicely.

""Your Pokémon?" Professor Oak asked confused.

"Yes, I'm ready!" Ash exclaims.

"It looks like you're ready for bed, not for Pokémon Training. I hope you're not going to train in pajama's." Oak said, looking at Ash of what he's wearing, making Ash groaned.

"Oh no, Professor. I got messed up this morning and I was a little late. But believe me, I'm ready for a Pokémon." Ash explains. Then he heard running footsteps. Ash and Oak looks to see Jovan and July running at them and stops in front of them.

"Did… we… lose them?" July panted.

"I hope… so…" Jovan panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Excuse me. Is there something that I can help the two of you with?" Oak asked.

"Please help… them." July said as she caught her breath.

"Them who?" Ash asks. Jovan and July shows them the injured Pokémon.

The professor gasp. "Lets get them inside." He said.

As they got inside, he told them to bring them upstairs and set them on the table. The professor found some medicine and gives them to Jovan, July and then Ash. The three Pokémon were healed. Professor Oak sat on the couch and they sat on the opposite couch.

"Now." Oak began. "Can you two explain how this happen in the first place?" Oak asked.

"Well you see is…." Jovan explained. He explains everything about the fight and the Beedrill.

"I see." Oak nodded. "That was nice of you saving these three but it was dangerous to face a wild." Oak said.

"We know it was dangerous but last night a wild Rattata showed us the way out of the forest when we were drop off by a portal." July said. Ash and the professor look at them.

"A portal dropped you in the forest?" Ash asked. It was July's turn to explain what happen. Jovan told them that he, July, Seth and Anna are not from this world and they come from their world. After a few minutes of explaining, they were surprised at this and understand.

"Do you know where they are?" Oak asks Jovan. Jovan shook's his head. They heard a knock on the door.

"Coming." Oak called. He opens the door and there was a boy and a girl with a Pokémon each.

"Have you seen our friends Jovan and July?" Seth asked.

"Yes I have. Come in."

Oak led Seth and Anna into the living room. All four of them gasp. Jovan, July, Seth and Anna hugged each other.

"Where were you two?" Jovan asked.

"After getting drop off by that portal, we were stuck in the forest until we were found by these two." Seth explained. It was the same Rattata from before but it accompanied by a fox like Pokémon. It has red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and six orange tails with curled tips. It also has curled locks of orange fur with bangs on the top of its head. The underbelly is cream and it has brow feet with lighter brown paw pads.

"I'm guessing you met Rattata." Oak said.

"Yes we have." Jovan said.

"But it is quite rare to see a Growlithe, a Eevee, a Drataini and a Vulpix around here." Oak said.

"Yeah, it is." Ash said.

"Oh my, I almost forgot you Ash." Oak said. "Come upstairs to have your Pokémon."

"Alright!" Ash said excitedly.

"You can all come upstairs." Oak said.

"Ok then." Jovan said.

There was a machine that contains three Pokeballs. Ash is very excited. "I thought about it for a long time." Ash said, picking up a Pokeball. "So, I finally decided to pick…" Ash opens the Pokeball. "Squirtle." But there was nothing inside.

"Already taken from someone who was on time." Oak said.

"Oh…" Ash groaned. "I wish I haven't slept in." Ash puts the Pokeball down and he picks up the second Pokeball. "But now my Pokemon will be Bulbasaur." The Pokeball opens but it was empty.

"That one was already taken by a kid who was not late." Oak said.

"That's not a problem." Ash said as he pick up the last one. "But now my Pokemon will be Charmander." But it was empty like the last two.

"The early bird gets the worm or the Pokémon in this case." Oak joked.

"So all the Pokémon is gone?" Ash asked with a worried look.

"That's a bummer then." Jovan said.

"There is one more but I-" Oak said but Ash interrupted.

"I'll take it Professor!" Ash exclaims. The center of the machine reveals another Pokeball and Professor Oak pick it up. "I should tell you there is a problem with this one." Oak said.

"What do you mean?" July ask.

"I have to have a Pokémon." Ash said.

"If you say so." Oak said as he hands it to Ash. The Pokeball opens and release a yellow light. As the light lands on the machine it dimmed down. Standing there was a Pikachu who is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. Pikachu blinks a couple of times.

"Pikachu." It said. Jake, Jovan, Seth and Anna walk over and look at Pikachu.

"This is Pikachu." Professor Oak said.

Ash gasp. "It's so cute and it's the best of all."

"You'll see." Professor Oak said. Ash picks up Pikachu and brought it close to him.

"Hi Pikachu." Ash smiled. Pikachu made a angry face.

"Pika." Pikachu said angrily, zapping Ash.

"It's also known as an electric mouse, but usually shy at sometimes it have an electrifying personality." Professor Oak explained. The Pokémon from downstairs came up to see what was going on.

"I see what you mean." Ash said, dazed.

Anna turns to look at Professor Oak. "Professor is it alright if we travel with Ash?" she asked.

Professor Oak looks at Anna and her three friends. "You all want to go?"

Jovan nods his head. "Yes please."

Professor Oak thought about and said, "Alright then." The group smiled. "But I need to know your first and last name, the age and the town that you all live."

"What about the town?" July asked.

"You can all live here in Pallet Town." Professor Oak said. They all nodded. "Alright lets put this inside all of your Pokedex." Professor Oak said

"I'll go first." Jovan said. "Jovan Hale. 13 yrs old. Pallet Town."

"July Hale. 11 yrs olds. Pallet Town."

"Anna Gage. 13 years old. Pallet Town."

"Seth Black. 14 years old. Pallet Town.

The Professor types down all the info in all of the Pokedex. "Since Pikachu is the last one I own right now, the ones with you right now can be your own Pokémon." Professor Oak said.

"Alright then. I'll choose Dratini and Growlithe." Jovan said.

"I'll have Eevee." July said.

"I get Rattata then." Seth said.

Anna kneels down to Vulpix. "That leaves you with me."

"Would you all like to give a nickname?" Professor Oak asked.

Jovan, July and Seth shook their heads but Anna. "Vulpix's nickname can be Vul." Vul purred happily about it.

"Great." Professor Oak smiled. "Now here are your Pokedex and Pokeballs." He said as he gave them all. "Here's your Pokedex and Pokeballs."

"Th-th-thank you." Ash replied, reaching for the items. But Pikachu unleashed another electrical attack, along with him, Ash, Jovan, July and Seth.

* * *

Outside of the lab was the same crowd but this time Ash's mother was also there as well.

"Mom!" Ash exclaimed. Ash walks towards his mom and set Pikachu down on the ground.

"Oh Ash, I'm so proud of you. You're finally going to fulfill your dream But I'm going to miss you. " Delia said. She opens his bag and started to hand everything to him. "I pack your sneakers and jeans, clean shirt and underwear, your favorite snacks, some hot chocolate, but be careful not to burn yourself."

"Mom, your embarrassing me." Ash said embarrassed.

Delia sees four kids that she didn't recognize standing behind Ash and notices the Pokémon that were with them as well.

"Ash, who are they?" Delia asks her son.

"Mom this is Jovan and his sister July and this is Seth and Anna." Ash introduces his new friends. Delia notices Pikachu.

"That's your Pokémon?" Delia asked confused.

"Yes it is." Ash said. Pikachu turns away. "But with Pikachu by my side, I'll get all the Pokémon in the world." Ash said with excitement.

"But I thought all Pokemon stay inside their Pokeball. Why doesn't this one do? " Delia asked.

"Oh yeah." Ash took out Pikachu's Pokeball. "Get in the ball." Ash toss the ball to Pikachu, but Pikachu blocks the ball with his tail and bounce it back to Ash. This went on for a few seconds.

"Aahh." Delia cooed. "You're playing catch. The two of you are friends already."

"Uh,sure." Ash picks up Pikachu. "The two of us are real pals."

"But it looks weird." Delia said worried.

"Weird?" Ash asked confuses. Pikachu didn't take it very well to itself so he zapped everyone except for Professor Oak who took shelter behind his wall. "Pikachu." Pikachu said happily.

"We need to get our stuff as well." Anna said.

"There's a store right down the path from here." Delia got up from the electric attack. "I can buy you all some new clothes."

"Thanks." July said. After buying their stuff Ash, Jovan, July, Anna and Seth said goodbye to Ash's mom and made their way out of town. Jovan was wearing a black shirt, kaki shorts, a pair of black and blue shoes, a green hat and a blue backpack. July was wearing a pink shirt, short blue jeans, a pair of red and orange shoes with a navy blue backpack. Seth was wearing a gray shirt underneath his black vest, a pair of blue and gray shoes and a gray backpack. Anna was wearing a pink tank top, blue pants, a pair of red and blue shoes with a sea green backpack. Ash was wearing the clothes that his mom brought him.

Ash drags Pikachu by pulling him with rope. They all stop.

"Are you going to be like this the whole way, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pi."

"Come on Pikachu." Jovan said.

"Is it because you don't like me?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded.

"Well since Ash likes you a lot, and since you are Ash's Pokémon in training, why don't you be nice and open your mouth to tell him what's wrong." July said. Pikachu opens his mouth and points at his teeth.

"That's not exactly what she meant Pikachu." Seth explains.

"Is your name all you can say?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded.

"Looks like it Ash." Jovan replied.

"Well then you should get in the Pokeball like all Pokémon." Ash opens his Pokedex.

"_While training Pokémon they usually stay inside their Pokeball."_

"You see?" Pikachu press a button.

"_But they hate being confined in their Pokeball."_

"Ok then." Ash unties the rope.

"What's that?" Seth asked. They all turned to see five Pidgeys and took out their Poedex.

"_Pidgey is a flying Pokémon. This is a perfect target for beginners." _

"Who wants to go first?" Jovan asked.

"I will." July volunteered. The first Pidgey looks at them. "Eevee, use Tackle!" July ordered.

"Ee!" Eevee yelled. Eevee tackles Pidgey. Pidgey started flapping her wings creating a Gust attack.

"Dodge then use Tackle again!" Eevee dodge the attack and attacks back. The attack was a success.

"Go Pokeball!" July threw her Pokeball. When the ball came in contact with the Pidgey, it transformed into red energy and went inside the ball. The Pokeball started to shake a few times. After it stop shaking it stood still.

"Alright!" July shouted excitedly. She went over to pick it up. Jovan, Seth and Anna battle the three Pidgey and all three were captured. This left Ash with the last Pidgey.

"Pikachu, go get it." Ash said, but Pikachu looks away. He ran up a tree and yawns.

"Fine. I don't want your help or need it. I can catch Pidgey myself." Ash said angrily. Ash grabs a Pokeball and threw it at the Pidgey. The Pidgey was transformed into red energy and went inside.

"Yes!" Ash cheered. But his moment of joy was ruin when the Pidgey was released and it walk into the bushes.

"I blew it." Ash groans. Pikachu laughs at this.

"_To capture a Pokémon, you use own Pokémon to battle it." _Dexter said.

Pikachu laughs harder.

Ash suddenly has an idea. He grabs his pajamas shirt and sneaks towards the same Pidegy.

"Sorry buddy!" Ash yelled. He threw it and caught Pidegy. Then his shirt swelled up like a balloon and Ash was suddenly pushed back. Ash lands on his back and he groans.

"What happened?"

"_Pidgeys Gust can be a hurricane attack. They can also use Sand Attack."_

"Huh?!"

Ash was covered in sand as the Pidgey flew away. As he got up, Ash saw a wild Rattata looking around his bag and he shooed it away.

"_The forest Pokémon, Rattata. They all like human food of cheese, berries and nuts. It also is allowed to be in open field to steal food from stupid trainers."_

Everyone laughs. Ash notices a silhouette. He thought it was the same Pidgey.

"I have you now." Ash threw a pebble at it. It was hit behind the head. But when it turns it head, it was not a Pidgey.

"I wonder what that is." Jovan said as he took out his Pokedex

"_Spearow has a terrible attitude. They are very wild and will attack anyone."_

Spearow attacks everyone. As he continue attacking, he notices Pikachu and decided to attack Pikachu instead.

"Leave Pikachu alone!" Ash yells at Spearow.

"_Spearow are jealous of human trained Pokémon."_

"Watch out!"

"Pika…CCCHHHUUU!" Pikachu release an electric attack at the Spearow. The Spearow fell on the ground.

"You got it!" Jovan exclaimed. But Spearow was really angry now.

"Spearow!" Spearow yelled. They all turn their heads and sees a whole flock of Spearows flying towards them. "Everyone return!" Jovan called his Pokémon back to the Pokeball. Dratini and Eevee didn't went inside so Jovan and July picks them up. All three of them did and they all ran ahead of Ash and Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu ran as well. They all ran past the forest Pokemon.

"No matter what happens, I'll protect you!" Ash yelled as he kept running. Pikachu ran a bit faster than Ash. All the Spearow caught up with them and started poking Pikachu. Ash scoops up Pikachu and ran. All five of them kept running when they reach a waterfall.

"Jump!" Jovan yelled. They all jump into the water. The current was strong for them.

* * *

Along the shore was a girl, fishing. She was wearing a yell tank top, short blue pants with straps, a pair of red and white sneakers and a red bag. Her hair is orange and the color of her eyes is green. Then she felt a tug. "This is a big one." She said. The girl pulls back on the rod, sending Ash out of the water.

"It's just a kid." She groaned. Then she notices four people in the water and got out, coughing.

"That…was close." Seth said in between coughs. The girl caught sight of Pikachu and she gasp.

"A Pokémon! Are you okay?" the girl asked. Ash turns to face her.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." Ash thanked her but she was angry.

"Look what you have done to your Pokémon!" she yelled. "Is it breathing?"

"I think so." Ash said unsure.

"Well don't just sit there! It needs a doctor now. There's a medical center not from here so get going!"

"A medical center?" Jovan asked. She nodded.

"The medical center is in Viridian City." The girl explains to them. Then they all heard a flapping sound.

"They're back!" Seth yelled as the flock of Spearow caught sight of them.

"Run for it!" July yelled as all four ran. Ash caught sight of a orange bike right next to her. Ash ran towards the bike and place Pikachu inside the basket.

"What are you doing?" the girl demanded.

"I'm borrowing it." Ash tells her and he begins to peddle. "So Pikachu can get at the Pokémon Center."

"But that's _my_ bike!"

"I'll give it back someday!"

The girl watches them go with a scowl on her face.

Black clouds were covering the sky.

"Hang on Pikachu." Ash muttered. The rain started to pour heavily and the road was quickly covered in mud. This allowed the Spearow to catch up with all of them to attack. Ash lost his balance as he went off a cliff and landed in the mud. Jovan, July, Seth and Anna caught up with them as they slide down the cliff next to them. Ash opens his eyes and sees Pikachu looking at him. He crawls toward Pikachu and place his hand on Pikachu. Ash looks up to see the Spearow circling above. Jovan stands up and walks to his sister. Seth and Anna did the same as well as they all put their arms in front of each other. Dratini and Eevee face the flock. Ash reaches to his belt and took out Pikachu's Pokeball.

"Pikachu get inside. I know you don't like it but this is the only way for you to be safe. You have to trust me." Ash sets the Pokeball next to Pikachu. Then Ash quickly turns and spread his arms.

"Spearow!" he yelled. "I won't let you get Pikachu!"

"We will not be defeated by the likes of you!" Jovan shouted.

The flock responded angrily and dove at them. Pikachu ran towards Ash and quickly climbs to his shoulder then he jumps into the air. A lightning bolt came from they sky and struck Pikachu at the same time when Pikachu jumped.

"_Pi-Ka-CCCHHUUU!"_

Pikachu sends out a very powerful electric attack. The attack pushed everyone and a bright light covered them. Then everything faded.

The sun came out from behind the black clouds and the bike was completely destroyed in the process. They were all lying down. Ash and Pikachu slowly open their eyes.

"Well… we've beat them." Ash mumbles to Pikachu.

"Chu…" Pikachu agreed weakly with a soft voice and the others open their eyes. Somewhere far in the sky they heard a cry. They all looked up and gasp. It was another Pokémon, but huge and magnificent. It continues to fly and pass through the rainbow.

"I wonder what that is." Ash said. Ash's Pokedex was lying on the ground beeping.

"_There is no data and there are still many Pokémon to identify."_

They all look up and watch it fly and disappear.

With Pikachu in his arms, Ash, Jovan, Seth, Anna, Dratini and Eevee continue to travel to the closet town. As they made their way up on the hill, they can see Viridian City. Pikachu lifted his head and licks Ash's chin affectively. Ash smiled and they all walk down the path that leads to Viridian City.

* * *

_That's the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it._


	2. Pokemon Emergancy!

Pokémon Emergency!

It was already the afternoon in Viridian City that was drying the puddles from the storm. The public address speaker system was being used by a police woman who was making an announcement for all the citizens to hear.

"People of Viridian City are reminded to be aware the presence of Pokémon thieves. Please be aware-"

The police woman stops talking and sees Ash carrying the injured Pikachu, followed by Jovan, July, Seth and Anna.

"Speak of the devil." She said. The police woman steps outside and grabs Ash and Jovan by the collar of their shirt. "Hold it right there!" the woman said, pulling the two boys to her.

"And just where do think you're going with that Pokémon?" she asked Ash.

"It's my Pokémon and its hurt. I have to get it at the Pokémon Center." Ash said.

She lets go of Ash and Jovan and took a closer look at Pikachu.

"I'm sorry." She gasp. "I thought you were stealing it. Just show me your ID and I'll let you pass."

"What is your name? July asked.

"My name is Officer Jenny." Jenny introduced herself.

"ID?" Ash asked. "We don't have any. You see, we just came from Pallet Town and-" Ash tried to explain but Jenny interrupted him.

"You know you're the fourth person that came from Pallet Town today." Jenny said.

"The fourth?" Ash asked confuses and then he realized. "That means Gary is here as well."

"It's very unusual to carry a Pokémon in your arms and not in a Pokeball. How do I know that you didn't steal it and you all don't have identification? Jenny asked suspiciously.

"Please let us through. We wouldn't steal a Pokémon and I have to get Pikachu to the Pokémon Center. Ash said.

Jenny caught sight of his Pokedex. "What's that in your pocket?" Jenny asked.

Ash took out his Pokedex. "You mean this?" Ash asked as he shows Jenny the Pokedex.

"Here is ours."

Jenny took them all and smiled. "Your Pokedexes will solve our problem!" she exclaims. Jenny opens the Pokedex and said "Now if you're the real deal…" Jenny mutters and shows the Pokedex to them.

_"__I'm Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet. I am function to provide Ash with information and advice, regarding Pokémon training. If lost or stolen, I can't be replaced."_

"I didn't realize my Pokedex is also an ID." Ash said amazed as Jenny gave their Pokedexes back.

"Can we head to the Pokémon Center now?" Anna asked.

"I'll get you there in no time at all." Jenny said with a wink.

Jenny was sitting in her police motor bike and Ash was sitting in the passenger's seat with Pikachu in his one arm and the other holding the side of the seat. July sat behind Jenny, hanging on to her. Seth was standing on the outside of the seat from behind. The garage door opened.

"Sorry if there is not enough room for all of you." Jenny said to Jovan.

"It's ok." Jovan said.

Jenny nods her head and face the road.

"Hang on and don't yell." Jenny said. With the roar of its engine, the police motor bike races down the streets of Viridian City.

As the smoke clears out, Jovan and Anna ran through following them. But Jovan and Anna didn't notice a girl that was behind them. It was the same girl that they met on Route 1.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" she yelled in between coughs. "Come back here!" the girl ran after them and didn't see a hot air balloon that was above the station. There were two people in the balloon. One of them took a Wanted poster from the board. It was a picture of the same people. The two of them looks at it.

"A Wanted poster. How adorable." A woman said. The woman's crimson, magenta hair is long. Her eyes are blue and she was wearing a uniform and her shirt has a big red R.

"This picture makes me look terrible." A man said. The man was wearing the same uniform as the woman. His hair is periwinkle and his eyes are green.

"Then you should be happy that the photographer captured the real you, James."

"Exactly, Jessie." James said taking out a red rose. "We'll show the people of Viridian City that they will be sorry about this face."

"Stay focus. We're to catch rare and unusual Pokémon." a voice. Jessie and James look down at the Pokémon. It was a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. It was standing on its two legs.

"Don't forget." The feline said.

"Alright, Meowth." Jessie replied.

* * *

Nighttime rolled in as the police motor bike continues racing down the streets.

"There it is!" Jenny shouted. There was a large dome-shaped building that loomed up in front of them. "Hold on!" she yelled as she hit the brakes and turning the bike into a skid. Ash thought they going to crash but the glass doors open. The bike came to a complete halt in front of a desk. There was a pink-hair woman in a nurse's uniform behind the desk and she didn't look too happy.

"We have a drive through, Jenny."

"This is a Pokemon emergency." Jenny replied. Ash stands up.

"Please help it!" Ash pleaded.

Nurse Joy sees the injured Pikachu in Ash's arms. "It looks like a Pikachu." Joy said, walking over to the computer.

"I need to have a stretcher for a small electric Pokémon. Stat!"

Two Pokémon came in with the stretcher.

"Oh wow. It's a Chansey!" July exclaims. Chansey is a pink, ovoid Pokémon. There are three hair-like growths on the sides of its head, tipped with a darker shade of pink. On the center of its belly is a dark pink pouch that contains a single white egg. Its arms are stubby, and it has small, dark pink feet. Additionally, it has a short tail. It is a female-only species with no male counterpart.

Ash hands Pikachu over to Nurse Joy and she set Pikachu on the stretcher.

Jovan and Anna enters the room, panting.

"We need… to rest…" Anna panted, leaning on the passenger seat. Seth spotted a bottled water machine. He pours some cold water in a cup, gave the cup to Anna and Anna begins drinking the water.

"That's refreshing." Anna said.

"Rush this Pokémon to the critical care unit." Joy said to the two Chansey. After the two Chansey took Pikachu to the care unit they back came in the room with a tray holding some medicine and a pair of pink rubber gloves.

"So who are you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"This is Ash, the Pokémon's trainer, Jovan, July, Seth and Anna." Jenny explains to Joy.

"If there's anything I can do please just tell me." Ash pleaded.

"You can be more responsible." Joy scolded him. "If you want to be a Pokémon Trainer, young man, you don't let your Pokémon battle until it's in this condition."

"But you don't know what happen." Ash tried to explain.

"What's past is past. Now I have to heal your Pikachu."

"Is there anything I can do?" Ash asked. The nurse smiles at Ash.

"Just leave everything to me." Joy smiled. "Besides, you got it here just in time."

"That's my job." Jenny said. "It looks like I park my motorbike in front of the desk."

"Next time use the drive way." Joy reminded her. Jenny chuckled nervously as she walks towards her bike.

"Ash, I need you to go to the waiting room." Nurse Joy said to Ash. "Now before I get started do your Pokémon need to be check?" Joy asks them.

"Yes please." Jovan said.

"Alright then. Leave your Pokémon on the desk and I'll get to them as soon as we're done." Nurse Joy said and she left the room. The second Chansey from before brought a tray and put the six Pokeballs on the tray and carry it to the next room over.

* * *

It was already seven o'clock pm since they arrived. Ash was sitting down on the bench with Anna and July while Jovan and Seth were leaning against the counter. Ash turns his head to the left hoping that Pikachu was alright. Across the other room were video phones. Ash turns to his friends and told them that he's going to call home. As he walks over to the video phone Jovan decided to speak.

"What a day." Jovan said.

"I know." July agreed. "First we get drag into a portal, got separated, met up the lab, joined Ash, got attack by a flock of Spearow, saw a mysterious Pokémon and here we are."

"That must've been Ho-oh." Seth said.

"Isn't that the one that I used during the match in Brawl?" Anna asked.

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah." He answered. "But remember; only very few people have seen it before."

"Hi, honey." Delia greeted excitedly.

"Hi, mom." Ash said.

"Where are you and your friends?" Delia asked.

"We're in the Pokémon Center of Viridian City." Ash replied.

"All of you already made it to Viridian City?" Delia asked. "It took your father four days to get there when he started his Pokémon training. Where are your friends?"

"They're all right behind me." Ash said.

"Professor Oak already told me about them. It's hard to believe that they came from a different world."

Ash nodded. Delia continued to talk. "Your father would be so proud. You're the apple of his eye."

"A rotten one." Ash muttered.

"Please don't be so discourage, you're doing fine." Delia encourages her son. "You're growing up before my eyes, Ash. Like a Spearow who spread its wings flying."

"I feel like a Spearow that's going to fall." Ash said, depressed.

"I won't let you talk about yourself that way, just be confident about yourself. You can do anything that you set your mind to." Delia scolds him. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ash mumbled.

"And are you sure you are changing your underwear every day?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. Good night, Ash." Delia said. "I love you."

"You too, mom." Ash said. Ash hung up the phone. When Ash turns around, there was a stone picture of four Pokémon. Jovan and July was looking at it well.

"Hey." Ash walks toward them to get a better view. Three of them were bird Pokémon while the other was a canine. Each stone square represents a different color. But Ash was much more interested of the Pokémon in the blue rock. It was the same Pokémon from today that they all seen.

The video phone started to ring. Ash, Jovan and July went behind the desk and Ash pushes a button to answer.

"This is Ash. Who's calling?" Ash asked.

"Here, I'm over here Ash." The voice said. The green stone picture moved and reveals video screen of Professor Oak, but they can see his back only.

"Professor?" July asked confuse.

"We didn't recognize the back of your head." Jovan said.

"Huh?" the professor turned his head and notices his other camera was on. "Ops. Wrong camera." The screen went static for a second and they can see his face. The three of them walk towards the screen.

"There. I just spoke to your mother Ash. She told me that you are all in Viridian City. Is that correct?" Oak asked.

"I couldn't be talking to you if you're not here." Ash said.

"The other new Pokémon trainers made it there with no problem and I'm surprise you made it there so soon. I admit that I had my doubts about you when you left the town and take care of Pikachu. When Gary told me that you wouldn't catch a new Pokémon by the time you get to Viridian City, I bet him a million dollars that he'll be wrong!"

Ash sweatdrop at this. "Uh, well money isn't everything right?" Ash chuckles nervously.

"Oh why do I even bother?" Oak asked.

"But we did see a flying Pokémon like that one." Jovan said, pointing at the blue stone. "It flew through a rainbow."

"Don't be silly. Trainers search their lives for it and never seen it." Oak said.

"It looks real." Ash muttered.

"You must be mistaken." Oak said with arms crossed. "That reminds me." He said.

"What is it?" Jovan asked.

"When you all left Pallet Town, I contacted the League and the President about you four." He replied.

"What did you tell them?" July asked.

"I told them that you will all travel with Ash on his journey. But I didn't tell them about how you ended up here from your world." Oak said. "I think that you will have to explain all of this when you get to the League. Then his door bell rang. "That must be my pizza. Coming! It was nice talking to you three." Oak hangs up.

"Now I've got you!" a voice yelled. The three turn their heads to see the same girl from before with her destroyed bike.

"I knew I find you here!" the girl growled at Ash.

"What happened to your bike?" Ash asks her, pointing at it.

"What happen to my bike?" she repeated. "You happen to my bike!" the girl yelled. "This is what happens to my bike after you stole it to save your Pokémon!" Ash takes a step back and was sweating a bullet. Before she can say anything, the girl lost her balance and fell backwards on the floor. Ash went around the desk and tries to help her.

"Let me help you." Ash offers his hand but she slapped it away.

"I don't need your help." The girl said angrily. "And you're going to pay for what you did to my bike!"

"How is he going to make it up to you somehow?" Jovan asked.

"Besides, I can't do anything until-" Ash said but she cut him off.

"I don't want any of your lame excuses, kid and I just want to have a new bike right now!" the girl yelled angrily as she clenches her fist.

"My Pikachu's not doing so well." Ash said. The girl calms down. Ash looks behind him as the girl look past his shoulder. The needle sign was still red.

"Is it very serious?" the girl asks with a worried look on her face.

"I think so but there's nothing we can do." Ash said with a sad look.

"All we can do now is hope and wait for Pikachu to get better." Jovan said.

The red needle sign went off and the doors open. Nurse Joy walk besides her two Chansey and the two Chansey brought in Pikachu, who was still on the stretcher with two machines for each wire that was attached to Pikachu. A light bulb was attached at the center of the head. They all walk towards Nurse Joy.

"Pikachu, are you alright?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Your Pikachu is resting now. It's a good thing that you got it here so fast." Joy explained. "The procedure went well and it's fine."

"Thanks to the Pokémon Center." The girl smiled.

"Thanks for healing my Pokémon." Ash thanks Joy.

"Now your Pokémon needs a good rest in the recovery room." Joy said. "You should go in with Pikachu, Ash."

"Thanks." Ash said. He turns his head to the girl. "Listen, sorry about the bike, but I'm going to need some time with Pikachu."

"No way. I'm not going to fall for that." Misty said angrily.

"Come on. Just let him be with his Pikachu. We went through a lot from last night and today." Jovan said.

"I agree. After being suck into a portal that appear in a room and dropping us here, getting chase by a flock of Spearow, things like that doesn't happen on our world." Seth said.

"Huh?" Misty asked confuse.

"Don't mind him." July said.

"Ok." Misty said unsure. She wanted to know what Seth said.

"Fine." Misty said to Ash. "You should take care of Pikachu now and we'll settle it up later."

All of a sudden a siren went off. _"A aircraft has been spotted in the air of Viridian City. If you have a Pokémon with you, use extreme caution."_

July turns to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, where's our Pokémon?" she asked.

"In the recovery room. Chansey will take you all there now." Joy explains.

"Thanks." Seth thanks the nurse. "Let's go."

"Right." The three of them said as they follow Chansey.

* * *

"Looks like we just woke up this neighbor hood." Jesses chuckle.

"And how dare they act like we're criminals. They should welcome Team Rocket." James sneered.

"Meowth. Lets snatch their Pokémon." Meowth said.

"We know Meowth." Jesse and James said together. "Ekans! Koffing! Attack!"

Jesse and James through their Pokeballs down to the Pokémon Center,crashing through the window of the ceiling. The first Pokeball open and it revealed a spherical Pokémon filled with toxic gasses. It has vacant eyes and a wide mouth that usually has two pointed teeth in the upper jaw. However, a full set of teeth has been seen. Below is face is a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking. Several crater-like protrusions, which usually release a yellowish gas, cover this Pokémon's body. Its purple skin is very thin, and over inflation can cause it to explode.

"Koffing!" he said.

The second Pokeball release a purple, serpentine Pokémon. Its eyes, underbelly, stripe, and rattle are yellow. It has three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth has a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth.

"Ekans!"

Koffing wasted no time by releasing a smokescreen in the lobby.

"Who are they?" Ash asked shocked.

As the smoke was clearing, Jesse said, "Don't worry little boy."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." James said, holding a rose.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within out nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off to the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Mewoth dats right."

Jovan, July, Anna and Seth ran back into the lobby.

"Go, Dratini!" Jovan yelled.

"Go, Eevee!" July yelled.

"Go, Rattata!" Seth yelled.

"Go, Vulpix!" Anna yelled.

All four of them growled at the trio.

"Who are they?" Ash asked.

"He doesn't get it." Jesse snickered.

"You're not making any sense." Ash said.

"We're here for the Pokémon." James said.

"You're not going to steal Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu?" Jesse scoffs at them. "We're not here to steal an electric rat."

"We only seek rare and valuable Pokémon like that Dratini you have there." James said.

Jovan took a step forward. "You will not take Dratini." Jovan growled.

"Besides, you're wasting your time here. This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon." July added.

"That may be true but we wouldn't be at all surprised if we found some Pokémon gems along the junk." Jesse replied.

"You're starting to bug me." Ash snarled.

"Isn't that cute?" Jesse snickered.

"Mewowth, lets squash them!"

"Koffing, attack!" James commanded.

"Ekans, attack!" Jesse ordered.

Koffing flew over and release a smokescreen.

"Let's move!" Seth said.

Joy led them all to a back room while the two purple Pokémon began wreaking the reception area.

As they were all safely locked in the room, the power went out.

"What happened to the lights?" Misty asked.

"They must've taken out the power." Jovan said.

"But at least we got our own Pika Power." Joy said. After she said that, the lights were back on. Across the room was a large circle panel and on the panel was a lot of Pikachu.

"Oh wow." Misty said amazed.

A computer turned on. _"A crisis situation has risen. Initiating emergency transport sequence."_

"We have to save those Pokeballs." Nurse Joy said. A robotic hand started grabbing the Pokeballs and dropping them into the transporter. Joy went over to the computer and started to call the other Pokémon Centers.

"This is the Viridian City Pokémon Center. We have an emergency situation. Transporting Pokeballs." Nurse Joy said.

_"__This is the Pewter City Pokémon Center. Ready to receive Pokeballs now."_

Jovan turned around and see smoke coming into the room.

"Watch out!" Jovan yelled.

"Koffing!" Koffing said. He smashes into a shelf and some Pokeballs were rolling around on the floor.

"Let's move!" Seth yelled.

Ash was panicking and just picks up a Pokeball.

"This is war! Throw them!" Misty shouted.

Ash threw the Pokeball to the floor and a Pidgey was release. Ekans frighten the poor bird.

"That thing can't beat us." Jesse said, standing in the doorway with Meowth and James.

"Go, Pokeball!" Ash tosses another one, but nothing came out.

"We're never going to beat them that way." Misty said.

"Some of the Pokeballs are empty." Joy said to Ash.

"Now she tells me." Ash said. "This one might be a winner." He tosses another one and it release a Rattata.

"Rattata!" it said.

"Pip squeak." James chuckled.

"Meowth!" Meowth agreed.

"Ekans!" Ekans frightened Rattata.

"Looks like I have to take this into my own hands." Misty said, taking a step forward with a Pokeball in her hand. "Take Pikachu out of here. I'll take care of these three clowns." Misty smirked.

"That's pretty big talk with from such a little lady." Jessie said.

"At least you're right about the pretty part, thanks for the compliment." Misty said.

"The girl thinks she's pretty." James said.

"I agree." Jessie agreed. "She's pretty pathetic."

"I'll show you!" Misty yelled. "Go!" she threw the Pokeball on the floor and reveals another Pokémon. It is a white, fish-like Pokémon with orange markings on its tail, back, and fins. It has a thin dorsal fin and long pectoral fins. Its dorsal and pectoral fins are quite strong, allowing it to maintain a steady speed of five knots while swimming upstream. Its circular eyes are blue, and it has pink lips. On its forehead is a small horn.

"Goldeen, return!" Misty said.

"That's her best shot?" Jessie smirked.

"She's all washed up." James said.

"We all know that water Pokémon can't battle on land. I was just warming up." Misty said to them.

"Warming up?" Ash asked confuses.

"Just get Pikachu out of here." Misty whispered.

"Right." Ash said. He grabs the stretchers and ran out of the room and into the waiting room. Ash didn't know that the bike was in his way and bump into it. Pikachu woke up from the noise. Then all of a sudden, all of the other Pikachu surrounded his Pikachu. All of the other Pikachu zapped Team Rocket. Ash's Pikachu made his to the top of the pile.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled.

"Now that's what I call Pika power!" Jovan chuckled.

Seth face Team Rocket. "I say it's a good to attack them."

The four of them agreed.

"Dratini, use Wrap!" Jovan yelled. Dratini wraps it tail around Ekans really hard.

"Eevee, use Tackle on Koffing!" July commanded.

"You too, Vulpix!"

The two Pokémon tackled Koffing.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!" Seth yelled.

Rattata, ran quickly and rams into Ekans, while Dratini release it. The two purple Pokémon slams into Jessie and James.

"Do I have to do everything?" Meowth groans and he walks toward them. "That rat is cat food. Just wait Pikachu and you'll be mine."

Ash took a step back and looks at Pikachu.

"Pika, pika pika." Pikachu said.

"Pika, pika pika?" Ash asked confused.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Pika Power?" Ash asked. "Then you want…" he trailed off then he realized. "You want more power!" Ash went over to the destroyed bike, got on and started to pedal.

"What's this?" Meowth asked.

"Well, lets just say that Pikachu and I are getting ready for a little excitement for you, Meowth." Ash said. As he continues to pedal, the light that was in front of the bike began to glow.

"Uh oh." Jessie and James said together.

"Huh?" Meowth stops walking.

Pikachu hops on the light that was glowing. The electricity went through the wires and up to light bulb.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, releasing a Thunder Shock at Team Rocket. The attack was too much for Koffing and releases its gas. The attack made contact with the gas and the building exploded. They all ran under the reception desk as the building collapse.

Officer Jenny skidded to halt as the building exploded. "Too late." She said as she hurried to the Pokémon Center.

As soon as the smoke cleared out they all went out from the reception desk.

"Is everyone alright?" Jovan asked.

"We're fine, but where's Team Rocket?" Seth asked.

"There they are!" Anna yelled.

In the air they can see the hot air balloon while Jessie, James, and Mewowth was hanging on some rope that was hanging to the side of the basket.

"A cat losing to a mouse." Jessie groaned.

"That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu." Mewoth said.

"Its very rare." James agreed. "A perfect prize for the boss."

"Let's catch it." Jessie said.

"Perhaps we will." Meowth said. Then all of a sudden, a hole appears in the balloon.

"AAAHHH!" the three of them screamed as they disappear into the night sky.

"At least we won't see them again." Jovan said.

"What happen here?" Jenny asked as she pulled up in the damage center.

July explained everything to Jenny about Team Rocket.

"Are we going to pay all this?" Misty asked.

"Of course not." Jenny said. "The people of Viridian City will help rebuild the Pokémon Center."

"Why don't you all stay here for the night?"

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Jovan said.

* * *

The next morning Joy and Jenny was talking to the nurse of Pewter City.

"The Viridian City Pokémon is safe." The nurse said.

"Thanks, sister. Ash and his friends are heading your way to Pewter City. I hope they could make it through to the Viridian Forest." Joy said.

"Don't worry." Jenny said. "From we've seen, they can take care of themselves pretty well."

"Well I hope you're right."

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Misty screamed.

They were all in Viridian Forest. Misty put her hands on Ash's backpack.

"What happen now?" July asked.

"O-Over there." Misty said frighten.

Ash looks down and sees a Pokémon looking at them all back. It is a serpentine Pokémon that resembles the larvae of the Spicebush Swallowtail. It is a green caterpillar with yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body. It also has large yellow eyes with black pupils. Its most notable characteristic is the bright red antenna (osmeterium) on its head, which releases a stench to repel predators. These and the large eye-shaped markings help to startle predators. Its feet are tipped with suction cups, permitting this Pokémon to scale most surfaces with minimal effort.

"It's a Caterpie! Its one of the bug Pokémon." Ash said excitedly.

"Even if it is a bug Pokémon, bugs are disgusting and I don't like them." Misty said, frighten of the bug. "Do something."

"Alright, stand back." Ash said as Misty took a few steps backward. He grabs a Pokeball from his belt.

"This one is a piece of cake." Ash said with a serious look on his face. Ash and the Caterpie look across from one another. The two kept staring at each other. Then Ash broke the silence.

"Go, Pokeball!" Ash shouted.

* * *

_This chapter turned out better than I thought. Yes I know that was Ho-Oh in the sky but let me explain. Jovan, July, Anna and Seth never heard about Pokémon before until a friend of Jovan told him about the new Pokémon game and that was Pokémon Omega Ruby Version and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Version, coming out this year. There will be a prequel to this story that will explain how they got interested into Pokémon in the first place. Furthermore I will be placing the characters, Pokémon, levels and moves set at the end of each chapter. But I will add how many times Team Rocket failed as well._

Ash's Pokémon

Pikachu

Gender: Male

Level 5

Move Set: Thunder Shock

Jovan's Pokémon

Dratini

Gender: Female

Level 7

Move Set: Wrap and Leer

Growlithe

Gender: Male

Level 7

Move Set: Bite and Roar

Pidgey

Gender: Male

Level 6

Move Set: Tackle, Gust and Sand Attack

July's Pokémon

Eevee

Gender: Female

Level 7

Move Set: Tackle and Sand Attack

Pidgey: Level 6 Tackle, Gust and Sand Attack

Seth's Pokémon

Rattata

Gender: Male

Level 7

Move Set: Tackle, Tail Whip and Quick Attack

Pidgey

Gender: Male

Level 5

Move Set: Tackle and Gust

Anna's Pokémon

Vulpix

Gender: Female

Level 7

Move Set: Ember and Tail Whip

_I encourage all Pokémon fanatics to review._


	3. Ash catches a Pokemon

Ash catches a Pokémon

"Caterpie, you're mine!" Ash yelled, throwing the Pokeball at it. The Pokeball hits Caterpie and the Caterpie was transform into red energy that went inside the Pokeball. Then the Pokeball started to shake a few times. They all stood in silence waiting. After a few seconds went by the Pokeball stops shaking.

"Yes! I did it!" Ash cheered, running over to pick up the Pokeball. Ash ran around his friends.

"Well what do you know." Seth smiles with his arms cross.

"Ash caught a Caterpie." July said happily clapping.

"I really am surprised that it was easy to catch than back at our world." Jovan said.

"Wait a minute." Misty said. "What do you mean "Our world", Jovan"? Misty asked.

"He was just being silly." Anna smiled nervously.

"Yeah don't mind my brother." July said, waving her hands in front of her. Misty wasn't so sure about that.

_"__Something is not right."_ Misty thought. _"They're hiding something that they know. Why would they "our world"? It doesn't make any sense. It's not like that they're from around here. For now I have to be quite so I won't raise any suspicion."_

"Misty, you've been staring at us for a while now." Seth said.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

Ash grabs her arm and dance around.

"This is my first step to be a Pokémon Master!" Ash cheered.

"Stop, I'm getting dizzy!"

Anna grabs Jovan by the ear and drags him away several feet from Ash.

"What were you thinking?" she whisper angrily.

"Sorry about that." Jovan said, rubbing his ear.

"It's ok." Anna said. "We have to be careful about what we say."

"Alright." Jovan said. Jovan and Anna walks back. When they stop in front of them, Pikachu fell down on his back, with his eyes swirled of watching Ash and Misty running around them. Misty got away from Ash.

"Ash, you're acting like a little k-" Misty was saying, but she was interrupted.

"Look." Ash said showing the Pokeball. Misty put her hands in front her. "Inside this Pokeball is the very first Pokémon I have ever caught in my entire life."

"That's great but can you keep that away from me?" she pleaded.

"You're not afraid of a Caterpie in a Pokeball, are you Misty?" Ash teased.

"Just keep it away!" Misty yelled at him as she turns her back on him.

"But I like bugs, even if they are in Pokeballs." Ash said.

"I bet you that Caterpie looks so cute and comfy in the Pokeball, Ash." July smiled.

"I love my new Pokémon." Ash said rubbing his cheek against the sphere. Misty sweat drop at this.

"I guess it takes a worm to love a worm." Misty muttered. Ash stops rubbing his cheek and glares at her.

"Very funny." Ash said. He looks at Pikachu who was still lying on his back.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu got up and Ash kneels down.

"We have a new friend." Ash showed Pikachu the Pokeball. Pikachu began sniffing at the Pokeball.

"Pika." Pikachu smiled.

"I'm glad that you like it, Pikachu." Ash said. Ash stands and turns. "And from now on we'll catch some new Pokémon along the way."

"Looks like Caterpie is sticking with us now." Jovan said, making Misty turning around shakily.

"Does that mean…" Misty didn't even finish as Ash threw the Pokeball and the light came out. Misty ran several feet away from them and went behind a tree.

"Uh?" Caterpie said.

Misty looks from her spot. Seth walks towards her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Seth said.

July shook's her head. "Misty has got to get over her fear of bugs."

Ash knelt down to Caterpie.

"Climb up to my shoulder, Caterpie." Ash said.

Before Caterpie was going to climb, he notices Misty.

"Iieee!" Caterpie yelled. Caterpie slumps his way towards Misty really fast and rubs his head against Misty's leg.

"AAAHHH!" Misty screamed.

Seth covers his ears. Ash, Jovan, July, Anna and Pikachu walks toward them.

"Catrpie really likes you Misty." Jovan said.

"Get this disgusting bug away from me!" Misty yelled.

"You think Caterpie is disgusting?" Ash asked confused.

Misty backs away from Caterpie.

"Iiee." Caterpie said sadly. Pikachu walks up to Caterpie and pat its back. Misty has an idea.

"I have an idea." Misty said. Misty walks over and picks up Pikachu. "You'll be friends with that creepy bug and I'll be friends with Pikachu." Misty said. All of them agreed except for Ash.

"Pikachu only likes me and zaps anyone to-" Ash was saying but Jovan interrupted him.

"Take a closer look Ash." Jovan said.

Ash looks at Misty laughing while she was petting Pikachu's head, who was enjoying it.

"Pikachu…" Ash grumble.

July notices that Caterpie was sad because it was not getting the same treatment as Pikachu. Misty stops rubbing and notices Catrpie starring at her sadly.

"Ash, put that slimey bug back in the Pokeball. Those are one of the three things I hate." Misty said.

Ash walks over and places his hands on his hips.

"Aside from that, what are those other two things that you hate?" Ash asked.

"Very funny." Misty snapped. "Carrots, Peppers and Bug Pokémon. Everyone has something that they don't like."

Ash made a face. "Oh yeah? Well I love Carrots, Peppers and Bug Pokémon." He said as he stops making a face. "But I don't like is that you're hurting Caterpie's feelings."

Misty turns her head away. Ash knelt down in front of Caterpie.

"I don't think you gross, Caterpie." Ash said. He extends his right arm. "Come on. Climb on my shoulder."

Caterpie looks at Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"You're not going to scare Misty anymore." July said.

Caterpie climbs up to Ash's shoulders and Ash stands up.

"Since we're all set, let's going." Seth said.

"But what do you mean he's not going to scare me?" Misty asked.

"We'll leave without you." Ash said starting to walk away, with Pikachu following his trainer.

Misty got up from the ground and followed him. All of them decided to go after Ash and Misty.

"Somehow I got a bad feeling about this." Jovan said. Jovan, July, Seth and Anna ran ahead to pass Misty and caught up with Ash. They all walk for a minutes until Pikachu notices that Misty was still following them. Ash turns around to see Misty.

"Why are you following us for?" Ash asked.

"My bike." Misty said. "You're responsible for my bike."

"She has a point you know." Anna said.

"Why do you need that dumb bike?" Ash asked.

"For your information, Mr. Dumb Pokémon Master, if you hadn't stolen my bike in the first place I would've ridden out of here by now." Misty retorted.

Then Ash and Misty began arguing. Jovan and Seth sat down on the ground while July and Anna leans against the trunk of a tree.

"I hope this doesn't take long." Jovan said.

"Why are you following me if I'm so dumb?" Ash asked.

"Because this is the fastest way out of here." Misty replied.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Ash said. He turns around and started walking.

Nighttime came and Ash was already in his sleeping bag.

"We've better get some sleep, you guys."Ash said. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

Pikachu and Caterpie agreed.

"Well, we'll all get some sleep if you don't shut your stupid mouth." Misty said. She was in her sleeping bag on the other side of the stump. Ash laid back down.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Ash muttered.

As Ash and Misty was asleep, Jovan, Anna, July and Seth looks at the fire.

"Hey, Jovan." Seth said.

Jovan looks up from eating his hotdog.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Before we got sucked into the portal, the rest of the Pokémon DVD's were shining when we were getting sucked in." Seth said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Anna asked.

"I forgot about it. Sorry." Seth said.

"It's ok." July said.

"So how do we get home?" Seth said.

He was right. How can they get home? They were all wondering about the same thing as well.

"We'll worry about it later. Let's get some sleep." Jovan said. They all went to their sleeping bags. While they were sleeping Caterpie looks up at the night sky. He wanted to evolve into a Butterfree one day.

Misty opens her eyes as the sun was in the sky. But she was wide awake because Caterpie was sleeping right next to her. Then she screamed. Ash and Pikachu was startled by the scream.

"What's going on?!" Ash yelled looking around.

"What is this thing sleeping next to me?!" Misty yelled.

"Is it breakfast already?" Jovan mumbled.

"Caterpie just wants to be your friend." Ash chuckled.

"What's with all the shouting?" Anna mumbled as she got up.

"This thing was sleeping right next to me." Misty explains to Anna.

"Can you just be friends with it Misty?" Jovan asked.

"I'm trying to get some sleep here." July muttered as she got up from her sleeping bag as Seth did the same.

"It's his Pokémon!" Misty shouted. "Get out of my face and get into your Pokeball!"

Caterpie turns to Ash with a sad look on his face.

"You are unbelievable Misty." Ash said angrily.

"Caterpie likes you, Misty." Jovan said.

"What's Caterpie doing?" July asked, watching Caterpie slumps back on the stump where his Pokeball was from last night. Caterpie pushes the button and went inside his Pokeball.

"Hey, hold on, Caterpie!" Ash shouted. Ash faces Misty. "Arlight, Misty, you owe Caterpie a apology."

"Pokémon have feelings too as well." Jovan said. Misty turns her head and places her arms across of her chest.

"We'll show her, Caterpie. Don't you worry." Ash turns around and faces the Pokeball.

Then all of a sudden there was a flapping sound. The Pokémon landed on the grass. The Pokémon is a large, brown raptor-like avian Pokémon. It is covered with brown feathers, and has a cream-colored face and underside. It has a crest of pink feathers on its head and black streaks behind its eyes. The plumage of its tail alternates between red and yellow. It has powerful, pinkish-gray talons, which it uses to grasp prey.

"Oh wow!" Ash said amazed. "It's a Pidgeotto." He took out his Pokedex.

_"__Pidgeotto is the evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws that dive from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the gentle Pidgey. Pidgeyotto can be dangerous, approach with extreme caution."_

"Alright, Pidgeotto." Ash said, putting away the Pokedex and grabbing a Pokebal from his belt. "I'll show you who the dangerous one around here is." Ash said. Ash threw the Pokeball at Pigeotto, but Pigeotto knocks it back to Ash.

"You don't have to throw a Pokeball first." Misty said. "You have to make it battle and weaken it first."

"I agree." July said.

"When you caught Caterpie, it was a weak Pokemon." Jovan said.

"I know what I'm doing." Ash said. "You have to stop picking on Caterpie, Misty."

Ash faces Misty. "Now if you be so kind to keep your mouth shut, you'll see how it's done."

Ash throws the Pokeball. "Go Caterpie!"

Caterpie looks at Pideotto.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Ash." Anna said. Ash looks at Anna.

"Why not?"

"Pidigeotto is a flying type and Caterpie is a bug type." Anna said. "Pideotto has the advantage over bug type Pokémon like Caterpie. Lookk!" Anna pointed.

Ash turns his toe see Pidgeotto attacking Caterpie while Caterpie was trying to avoid being bird food.

"Oh man." Jovan sweat drop.

"I feel really bad." Seth said. They all look at Seth. "For Caterpie, I mean."

"Caterpie!" Ash yelled.

Pidgeotto flew in the air and dives right down to Caterpie to attack.

"Counter it, Caterpie!" Ash yelled.

Caterpie made a funny stance but Pidgeotto attacks, making Caterpie roll backwards and into the base of a tree.

"Call it back Ash!" July yelled.

Ash grabs Caterpie's Pokeball. "Caterpie, return!" The red beam came in contact with Caterpie as he went back inside. Pidgeotto was so fixated on Caterpie and it crash into the tree. He tried to get out but his beak was stuck.

"Pikachu, go!" Ash points at Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto was free and flew towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Thundershock, now!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu's cheeks were glowing as well as his body and sent the attack to Pidgeotto, which was a direct hit.

"Pokeball, go!" Ash yelled, throwing the Pokeball in the air where Pidgeotto was. Pidgeotto transforms into red energy and went inside the Pokeball. The Pokeball lands on the grass with a soft thud and begins shaking. Silence took over as they all the Pokeball. It stops shaking, making it clear that Pidgeotto is captured.

"I caught Pidgeotto!" Ash shouted excitedly. Ash walks over to Misty. "I am the greatest." He said proudly.

"You're the worst. You don't even know what you are doing. It will take a million years for you to be a Pokémon Master." Misty said.

"I'm trying to." Ash sighed.

"You need to know what type of Pokémon you're up against and you need strategy." Misty said.

"Things won't work out if you keep this up." Seth said, crossing his arms.

"A trainer's judgment is more important than anything else." Misty said taking a step forward to Ash, who took a step backwards. Misty was in Ash's face.

"Ha ha ha!" a voice said.

"So we meet again." A male's voice said.

"I know that voice." Ash groans.

But two other voices besides the one they heard spoke up.

**"****Looks like we're not the only ones here after all."** A male's voice said.

**"****I agree. This is going be fun."** A woman voice said chuckled.

**"****Let's get them."** Another male voice said.

Those new three voices were completely new Ash and Misty but Jovan, July, Seth and Anna recognizes those voices.

"But how?" Jovan snarled.

They look down the path where they can see six figures. Ash and Misty recognize it was Team Rocket but not familiar to the three new people. Two males were wearing the same uniforms as James while the other woman was wearing the same thing as Jessie. The first male has black hair and brown eyes. The second male has short brown hair while his eyes are green. The woman's hair was long as Jessie's but her hair was crimson red while her eyes are blue.

"Sam." Jovan said.

"Libby." Anna snarled.

"And Justin." Seth sneered.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within out nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"There they go again." July sighs.

"Team Rocket, blast off to the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Mewoth dats right."

Ash puts his arms behind his head. Misty turns to face them.

"Do you know those three?" Misty asks Jovan.

"Sadly yes." Jovan said.

"Those three are from the same world as us." July said.

"We'll explain later." Seth said.

"Ok then." Misty said as she turns to face Team Rocket.

"We're kind of busy here." Ash said. But Jessie interrupted him.

"Quite, little boy." Jessie said.

"We're here for your Pikachu." James pointed.

"That's his Pikachu, James." Jovan said.

"And you're Dratini as well." Justin said.

"That's not going to happen Justin." Seth said.

"We want your Pikachu." Anna said. "That's what we want."

"You idiots!" Meowth yelled, scratching Jessie and James faces.

"Is my Pikachu really that special?" Ash asked.

Meowth jumps onto the ground. "Your Pikachu's power is incredible." He explains. "I really got a charge from that incredible attack the last time we met It's power exceed of its evolutionary power."

"Now you're the one giving away all our secrets!" Jessie yelled stepping on Meowth.

July looks at Sam, Libby, and Justin. "So how did you three get here?" July asks.

"For some reason we got sucked into a portal when we were minding our own business." Anna answers her. "We met these three shortly after our arrival."

"Just hand over Pikachu and Dratini over so things can be easier." Justin said.

"That's not going to happen, Justin." Jovan said.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Justin chuckles as he took out a Pokeball. "Go, Rattata!" The Pokeball opens and reveals his Rattata.

"Come on out!" Anna said.

"Go!" Justin yelled.

Libby's Pokeball opens and reveals the Pokémon. It is a small larva Pokémon with a beige, yellow, or rust-colored segmented body. Combined with its red, purple, or fuchsia nose and feet, it has a bright coloration wards off its enemies.

"Say hello to Weedle." Libby said.

The second Pokeball released another Pokémon and it was a Pidgey.

"Don't forget about Pidgey." Justin said.

"Go Ekans!"

"Go get them Koffing!"

"Go Spearow!" Sam yelled.

The five Pokémon faces them. Ash clenches his fist and took a step forward.

"This is against the rules!" Ash shouted.

"Rules smules!" Sam snarled.

"We're the bad guys." James said.

Anna steps forward. "If they can use five Pokémon then we'll use five Pokémon." She said.

"Koffing, use Sludge!" James ordered.

Koffing spits the sludge into Pikachu's eyes. Ash and Misty gasp.

"Spearow, use Sand Attack!" Sam yelled.

Jovan threw his Pokeball and Pidgey appears. The sand attack didn't do anything to Pidey.

"What's going on?" Sam asks confused.

"Pidgey's Keen Eye ability prevents the loss of accuracy." Misty explains.

Ash picks up Pikachu and faces Misty. "Don't let them have Pikachu." Ash said. "Understand?" Misty nodded. Ash turns to face Team Rocket.

_"__I can't send Caterpie. It's too weak from the battle with Pidgeotto."_ Ash thought. Ash grabs his Pokeball and tosses it into the air.

"Go, Pidgeotto!"

Jovan turns to July, Anna and Seth. "Let's deal with Sam, Libby and Justin." Jovan said.

"Right." All three of them said. "Go Pidgey!"

"Pidgey, use Gust!" Jovan ordered.

"Use Tackle,Pidgey!" Justin yelled.

His Pidgey flew fast at Jovan's Pidgey but it dodges to the right and summons a Gust a Justin's Spearow. The attack was a success. Anna wasn't having any trouble with Sam's Spearow. Anna kept telling her Vulpx to dodge Sam's Spearow attacks all over. Then Anna's Vulpix counters Spearow's attack with a Tackle. Sam was getting annoyed as he watches his Spearow couldn't land a hit. Seth and Anna teamed up on Libby. Seth orders Ratatta to use Quick Attack while July commanded Eevee to use Tackle. Libby tells her Weedle to dodge.

"Ekans, go get your dinner!" Jessie ordered.

Ekans tried to bite Pidgeotto but Pidgeotto dodge the attack, went back into the air and dove towards Ekans.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

Ekans dug underground, making Pidgeotto stop in its tracks. Koffing took this to attack from behind.

"Behind you!"

He turns around just in time as Koffing sent out a smokescreen, but Pidgeotto flaps his wings in front of him to clear it. Koffing sent out multiple Sludge attacks, making it dodge. Ekans comes out from underground.

"Watch out!" Misty shouts.

Pidgeotto flew back in the air to get away from Ekans attack.

"We're going to get a Pokemon!" Jessie, James and Meowth cheered.

Pidgeotto flew back in the air follow closely by Koffing and Ekans. Pidgeotto tried to counter a Gust but the two purple Pokemon dodges and gang up on him. Ash was force to return him back in his Pokeball. The same thing happens to Jovan, July, Anna and Seth. Misty watches as Ash runs at Pikachu but James puts his hand on Ash, stopping him.

"What fool." Mewoth scoffs. "In Pokemon battles only Pokemon battle each other."

"Buzz of." James said, pushing Ash to the ground.

Misty went over to Ash. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"You don't have a choice. Hand over Pikachu and watch us win." Jessie said.

Misty tries wiping the Smog off of Pikachu's eyes.

"You can't battle in this condtion." Misty said.

Ash gets up and pulled another Pokeball from his belt.

"I know you're still weak from battling Pidgeotto, but now you're my only hope, Caterpie." Ash said. "Go Caterpie!"

Ash threw the Pokeball to the ground and Caterpie appears. Caterpie looks at Team Rocket weakly. All three of them laugh. Ekans and Koffing attacks Caterpie. Ash gasp.

"Caterpie, String Shot!" he shouted.

White strings cover Koffing and lands on the ground while Ekans was covered as well. Caterpie slumps fast towards Koffing, making him crash into Ekans. The trio watches as Ekans and Koffing passes them.

"Now watch how a real Pokémon goes in action." Meowth said, readying his claws. But sadly he covered up like a mummy by the attack. Jessie and James picks up Meowth.

"Let's get out of here." Jessie said as they ran away.

"Attack them all now!" Justin, Libby and Sam yelled.

But Jovan, July, Seth and Anna's Pokémon attack back, making their Pokémon faint. Justin, Libby and Sam called their Pokémon back and follow Jessie, James and Mewoth. Misty sticks out her tounge.

"We did it!" Ash cheers. Ash picks up Caterpie. "Caterpie, I'm really glad for you. We won and did our best!"

July claps her hands to get everyone's attention. "We're all proud of you."

All of the Pokémon cheered.

"You're a lot stronger now." Misty complemented.

"Eee. Eee." Caterpie said happily.

"I guess you feel different about Caterpie now." Ash said.

"Why don't you make up now?" Jovan asked.

"Just give him pat on the head." Seth said.

Misty was still afraid to touch him. Misty slowly brought her hand to Caterpie but Caterpie sent out a String shot.

Ash puts Caterpie down.

"What's wrong Caterpie?" Ash asked worried.

The String Shot was covering Caterpie and Misty realize what is going on.

"He's evolving." Misty said.

After a few seconds pass Ash takes out his Pokedex.

_"__Metapod, the evolved form of Caterpie. It has encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen can grow faster than any other."_

"If this keeps up, Metapod can go into the next stage." Jovan smiles.

As Misty watches them, she begins talking to herself. "I've never seen anyone like him. He really does love Pokémon." Misty muttered. Misty turns her head to see Metapod look at him.

"AAAHHH!" Misty yelped.

"Misty, you two were about to be friends." Ash chuckled. "You didn't forget did you?"

"I-I didn't forget, but I-" Misty was saying until another bug Pokémon pass in front of her. "I'll do anything to get out of this forest!"

Ash puts Metapod in his backpack. "No way. There's still plenty of Pokémon in this forest." He ran on ahead in front of them.

"Hey, wait for me!" Misty yelled as she ran to catch up follow by Jovan, July, Seth and Anna.

"There's still plenty of Pokémon to catch!" Ash yelled over his shoulder.

Ash's Pokémon

Pikachu

Gender: Male

Level 5

Move Set: Thunder Shock

Caterpie

Level 7

Gender Male

Move Set

Tackle and String Shot

Jovan's Pokémon

Dratini

Gender: Female

Level 7

Move Set: Wrap and Leer

Growlithe

Gender: Male

Level 7

Move Set: Bite and Roar

Pidgey

Gender: Male

Level 6

Move Set: Tackle, Gust and Sand Attack

July's Pokémon

Eevee

Gender: Female

Level 7

Move Set: Tackle and Sand Attack

Pidgey: Level 6 Tackle, Gust and Sand Attack

Seth's Pokémon

Rattata

Gender: Male

Level 7

Move Set: Tackle, Tail Whip and Quick Attack

Pidgey

Gender: Male

Level 5

Move Set: Tackle and Gust

Anna's Pokémon

Vulpix

Gender: Female

Level 7

Move Set: Ember and Tail Whip

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I encourage all Pokémon fanatics to review._


	4. Challenge of the Samurai

Challenge of the Samurai

Ash turns around to see Misty hanging on a tree.

"What's wrong now?" Ash asks Misty.

"I think I see another bug!" Misty shouted.

All of them sighed. "Maybe it's a Cowterpie!" Ash joked. Misty and Pikachu fell while Jovan, July, Anna and Seth sighed.

"A Cowterpie?" Seth asked. "If there was a Pokémon like that, we would've seen one now in the forest or in a open field."

Ash laughs while rubbing behind his head. Misty got up.

"That's not funny. You know I hate bugs and I've saw one right over there." Misty said, pointing behind her. A small bug Pokemon crawls up behind her. Misty went behind Ash. It is a small larva Pokémon with a beige, yellow, or rust-colored segmented body. Combined with its red, purple, or fuchsia nose and feet, Weedle's bright coloration wards off its enemies. It also has a conical, two-inch venomous stinger on its head and a barbed one on its tail, but its other body parts are spherical.

"It's a Weedle." Ash smiled. He takes out his Pokedex.

_"__Weedle. The stinger on its head guarantee's that any attacker gets the point where it will hurt."_

"A stinger, huh?" Ash asked. "Now that's a challenge."

"Why are you so excited about that?! Make it go away!"

Ash looks over his right shoulder. "Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"You don't think a Pokémon Trainer like Ash will let a Weedle escape, do you?" Jovan asked.

"I'll catch it." Ash said reaching a Pokeball.

"You have to battle it first to make it weaken then you can catch it." July reminded him.

"Ok then." Ash said. "Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash turns his head to the right to see Pikachu lying down on a blanket with a cover on top of him.

"Pikachu's taking a nap now?" Anna groans.

Ash takes out two Pokeballs. "Oh well. You snooze, you lose." Ash said. "There's still Pideotto and Metapod to do the job and they give me the respect I deserve." He smirked.

Misty looks away. "You deserve to have your head examine." Misty said. She looks down and see Weedle looking up at her.

"Aaahhh!" Misty screamed, running away from Weedle. "Don't just stand there, catch it!" Misty yelled over her shoulder.

"Have no fear, Ash is here." Ash said, taking out a Pokeball. "Pideotto, I choose you!" Ash threw the Pokeball and Pideotto appears before Weedle.

"We're going to get Misty back, Ash." Jovan said.

"Ok." Ash said.

Jovan, July, Anna and Seth ran after Misty. As soon as they went after Misty they can't see her anywhere.

"Where do you think she went, you guys?" Anna asks as they stop running.

"I don't know." Seth said, as he looks around. "This forest is big."

"Not to mention it's easy to get lost in a forest like this one." July said.

Jovan spots another path to their left. "Let's go down here." Jovan said.

They went down the path hoping to find Misty.

* * *

"This forest is full of bugs." Misty grumble. "I just wish they all just bug off." But she stops walking. As she turns around, Misty came face to face with a young samurai boy with a sword pointing at her.

"Greetings, Maiden." He said. "Are you by chance the Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town?" he asked.

Misty shook her head. "No, that's not me."

"Alas." The young samurai said, sheathing his sword. "My search continues." He said as he turns away. "I advise you not to shriek in the forest, unless you plan to attract a horde of Beedrill." Then he walks away. Misty fell on her knees.

"What a weird kid." Misty said. As Misty was sitting there she remembers something. "Trainer from Pallet Town…" she said and gasps. "That's Ash!"

* * *

"Let's take a break." Seth said, as they all sat down on the forest floor. All of a sudden Jovan heard a yell coming from the trees. A mysterious hooded figure leap down above them with two branches in hands. All of them got out in time before they got hit.

"Go Dratini, Growlithe and Pidgey!" Jovan yelled.

"Go Eevee and Pidgey!" July yelled.

"Go Ratatta and Pidgey!" Seth yelled.

"Go Vulpix and Pidgey!" Anna yelled.

All of their Pokémon appeared and were growling at the attacker. Jovan looks at the hooded figure. The hooded figure was at the same height as July. Seth found four branches near them. He picks them all up and threw three at Jovan, July and Anna and the three of them caught their branches.

"What do you want?" Jovan asked, holding his branch tightly.

"I want to fight you." The mysterious figure said.

Seth took a step forward and points his branch at the mysterious figure. "We won't fight you until you tell us what you want." Seth said.

"Fine." The mysterious figure said. "I was lost in this forest for three days after a portal came out of nowhere and drops me here."

This caught their attention. A portal coming out of nowhere and dropping the mysterious figure here in the forest? Jovan, July, Anna and Seth remembers about the portal that showed up in Jovan's room when all four of them were hanging out to watch the first episode of Pokémon.

"Are you telling the truth?" July asked.

"I am telling the truth." The mysterious figure said. "But of you don't believe me, we'll have a battle."

"Fine." Jovan said. "We'll fight you."

But the mysterious figure shook his head. "I will only fight your sister, Jovan."

Jovan stare at the mysterious figure. "How did you-" he tried to say but July cut him off.

"Don't worry Jovan. I got this." July said. She took a step forward. "You want to battle with Pokémon?" she asked.

"No." The mysterious figure said, but his stomach growled.

"Are you ready?" July asks as she got into a fighting stance. She waited for him to attack but he took a knee down, putting a hand on his stomach.

"Hey, are you ok?" July asks as she ran up to the mysterious figure. July knelt down in front of the figure. As she removes the hood, she gasp. **"Slade Croft?!"**

**Slade Croft is a friend of July. July met him back in elementary school. When he was just a infant, a newlywed couple found him in a bundle of blankets right out in the middle of a field. They took him in as their own son. Slade doesn't know anything about his real parents.**

"Slade!?" Jovan yelled as he ran up to them while Anna and Seth follow him. Slade lay down on the grass with July's help.

"Try to find some fruits around here." Jovan said to everyone. They all look for some fruit while July stayed with Slade. The search for some fruits took ten minutes to find and brought some back. July took out a bottle of water and a facecloth as she pour some water on the facecloth and put it on Slade's forehead.

"Here, eat this Slade." Seth said handing him a red apple. July helps Slade to sit up so he can eat. Slade swipe the apple from Seth's hand. "Thanks." He said quickly, eating like there's no tomorrow. Fifteen minutes has pass and Slade was already full after eating a few apples. Jovan handed him a bottle of water.

"Burp!" Slade burped. "Excuse me."

They all laughed. After they were done laughing, Anna stares at Slade.

"So Slade, how did you end up here?" Anna asked.

Slade looks at her and began explaining.

_Flashback_

_Slade was playing basketball in the driveway with his six friends, Maria, Nicole, Ali, Fred, Stacie and Ben. It was a three a on three game of boys vs. girls. The girl's team has 19 points while the boys have six points._

_"__How are we losing to them?" Fred panting as he points to the girls._

_Nicole giggled. "Because you guys kept shooting for three points throughout the game. You guys caught up to us when we were tied."_

_Ben stares at them. "How come you girls are so good at this anyway?" he asked._

_"__We practice with the others at the park. All three of us are going to join the Girls Basketball team after the summer is over." Maria said, crossing her arms._

_"__And besides, it's been five days since we all graduate elementary school." Ali added._

_"__I'm glad that we graduate. I wonder what middle school is like." Fred wondered._

_"__I heard from July's brother that middle school starts early in the morning." Slade said._

_"__July told me that the middle school holds some dances during the year." Stacie said._

_"__So you guys want to finish this game up now?" Ben asked._

_"__Sure." They all said._

_They all got into their positions. Slade faces Nicole, Ben faces Maria, Stacie faces Ben and Fred faces Ali. Maria passes the basketball to Nicole. Ben tried to stop her but she passes the ball between his legs over to Stacie. Slade and Fred teamed up on her but she fake a pass, making them think she's passing it back but instead, Stacie passes the ball to Maria who was still open. Maria shot the basketball into the hoop, nothing but the net._

_"__No way." Slade said._

_"__We won!" Nicole, yelled excitedly._

_Maria looks back the boys. "Good game you guys." Maria said, offering her hand._

_"__Good game." Slade said, grinning as the two shook hands._

_But all of a sudden, a portal appears, startling them. They all back away from the portal._

_"__What's going on here?" Slade wonders._

_Then the portal beings pulling them all in at once. When they were all inside the portal, it closes. Slade tried to hold on to his friends but he lost his grip. Slade hit the ground hard yelling in pain. He laid there as he watches the portal closes._

_"__Where am I?" Slade wonders as he got onto his feet. Slade looks around and he was in the middle of a forest at night. Then he remembers about his friends._

_Slade cupped his hands around his mouth, calling his friends. "Hey!" Slade called. But there was no answer except the sound of silence._

_"__I have to get out of this forest now." Slade muttered._

_Flashback Ends_

"And that's how I end up here in the first place." Slade said.

They were all sitting in a circle.

"Where do you think they are?" Jovan asked.

"I'm not sure." Seth said unsure. "They could be anywhere."

"Maybe somewhere here in the Kanto Region." July said crossing her arms.

"I hope so." Jovan said. "But for now, let's find Misty."

"Wait, Misty?" Slade asked confuse.

_After explaining to Slade…_

"We just have to find her, right?" Slade asked. Then he grins at them. "Let's go."

"Right." They all said, grabbing their fruits and branches.

* * *

Pidgeotto flew towards Weedle, who was about to attack with Poison Sting.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled.

Pidgeotto dodges the attack as Ash smirked. "Nice work!"

Pidgeotto flew back towards Weedle, attacking again.

"Ok then." Ash said, taking out a Pokeball. "Weedle, I got you now!" Ash yelled, preparing to catch it.

"Greetings." A voice said. Ash looks over his right shoulder. It was the young samurai.

"I am addressing the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town?" The young Samurai asked.

"Yeah, I am a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet, but I'm a little busy." Ash said.

The young samurai eyes glints at the words. "I have found you at last." He said, unsheathing his sword.

"Ash!" Misty yelled running towards them with the others behind her.

"Watch out!" Slade shouted.

"Huh?" Ash asked confused. Before Ash was met face to face with a sword pointing at him, Jovan skidded into a halt in front of them. Jovan brought his hands to the side of his face as both weapons met.

_"__At least I'm a good runner back in school and I can imitate the "Wind Hole Vortex~ Mist" stance."_ Jovan thought.

Jovan kept his eyes fixated on the young samurai boy.

_"__That's a nice interesting stance he has there."_ The young samurai thought.

"There's no way you're stealing my Pokémon." Ash said.

"I am no Pokémon thief." The young samurai said.

"Who are you then?" Misty asked as she stopped next to Ash.

"I am Samurai." Samurai said, standing straight. "I am fearless and completely invincible. I have been searching the forest for you." Samurai said as he sheaths his sword.

Jovan stepped aside. "You mean Ash?" he asked.

Samurai nodded.

"What do you want from me?" Ash asked.

"A Pokémon match." Samurai said, raising a Pokeball in his right hand. "Let us see who triumph."

Then Ash remembers about the Weedle he was battling. "Oh no!" Ash said turning around to see the Weedle trying to escape. He threw a Pokeball at it but the Weedle escaped.

"Pidgeotto, return!" Ash yelled. Aftet Pidgeotto was back inside, Ash turns around to look at Samurai.

"That Weedle only got away because you messed me up." Ash said angrily.

"Don't blame your Pokémon handling on me." Samurai said. "Your Pokémon handling is dimwitted and clumsy."

Ash walks up to him. "How do you know about handling Pokémon?" he growled. "I bet I can beat you in a match blindfolded."

"There is one way to find out." Samurai said.

The two of them took a couples step back.

"Pidegeotto, do your stuff!" Ash threw a Pokeball in the air and Pidgeotto appeared. But he was taking a rest.

"Ash, you need to let your Pokémon rest once a while." Seth said.

"Well… I, uh…" Ash tried to say.

"Only a novice would send out a tired Pokémon into battle." Samurai said. "Your blunder will cost you dearly." Samurai threw a Pokeball, saying, "Pinsir, assume battle mode!"

A new Pokemon appeared. It was a bipedal Pokémon with a wide, dull brown body and a large pair of gray, spiky pincers on top of its head. In its mouth are many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Its legs are short and thick while its arms are long and thin, and each limb ends with three grey claws. The limbs and abdomen are divided into segments. Its eyes are simple, but usually appear angry.

"Whoa." Ash said. "He has a Pinsir." Ash took out his Pokedex.

_"__Pinsir. This fearsome Pokémon uses it claws to put the squeeze on its opponents."_

"That Pinsir is pretty tough, but Pidgeotto can handle it." Jovan said.

"Do your best Pidgeotto!" July cheered.

"Pidgeotto, use Sand Attack!" Ash commanded.

Pidgeotto flaps his wings fast to make the sand to go into Pinsir's eyes.

"That's child play." Samurai smirked. "Pinsir, use Tackle!"

Pinsir went through the sand and tackled Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto was sent backwards and skidded on the grass.

Samurai laughed. "Your Pokémon is beaten."

"Oh no." Ash muttered. "Pidgeotto, return!" he called back Pidgeotto back inside the Pokeball.

"Are you ready to surrender, Novice?" Samurai asked.

"I'm just warming up." Ash said. He threw out another Pokeball. "Go, Metapod!" Ash shouted. Metapod appeared.

"Watch and weep as Pinsir crushes your Metapod in half!" Samurai exclaimed.

"No…" Ash muttered. If Metapod gets crush by those pincers, Metapod would be…

"Ash." July said. Ash turns around and looks at her. "You need to call Metapod back, or else things will get worse."

"This match is already won." Samurai said.

Before Pinsir can even touch Metapod, Ash cried out, "Metapod, Harden!"

Metapod's body began to glow in a green light. Pinsir picked up Metapod and began to crush him hard. But when Pinsir tried to crush Metapod, his claws cracked. All of them gasp.

"It worked!" Misty said excitedly.

"Alright!" Anna smiled.

"So." Ash grins. "Who's the novice now?"

"Pinsir, return!" Samurai called Pinsir back into his Pokeball. "Clever. Quite clever." Samurai took out another Pokeball and threw it. Then another Metapod appeared.

"So he has a Metapod as well." Seth said.

"Metapod, use Harden as him!" Smaurai commanded.

"Maximum Harden, Metapod!" Ash ordered.

"Something tells me this might take awhile." Slade said.

Jovan and Seth looks at him.

"What makes you say that?" Jovan asked.

"They're going to keeping using Harden." Slade said.

_15 minutes later…._

"So how long has it been?" July asked, who was lying down on the ground.

"15 minutes." Anna said, drinking a bottle of water.

* * *

_Somewhere in the forest…_

"I'm tired." James whined.

"James, stop whining." Jessie said.

The two of them were carrying a boxed tank. Running next to them was Sam, Libby and Justin who had their own boxed tank.

"Must we carry this?" Sam asked.

"So it can protect us from the Beedrills." Jessie said.

"Hey down there." Meowth said. Mewoth was sitting on top of the boxed tank while Jessie and James were running. "Quit chatting down there. Get a move on."

"Why are you doing up there?" Jessie asked angrily.

"You should be helping us." Justin said.

"I wish I could, but I'm on lookout duty." Meowth said.

"Well lookout for this!" Jessie yelled as the two shook Meowth off.

Meowth fell on the ground with a thud. Meowth got up and went after them.

"Wait a second! Come back!" Meowth shouted as he chases after them.

The two trainers kept their eyes on the two Metapod.

"We could be stuck here for the rest of our lives." Misty muttered. "Boys can be so stubborn."

Anna and July nodded their heads.

"That's true." Anna said.

"You two are more hardheaded than your Metapods!" Misty yelled.

All of a sudden, a buzzing sound can heard. July went over to Jovan.

"Where's that buzzing sound coming from?" July asked.

"I'm not sure." Jovan said unsure. He looks at Seth. "Seth?"

"A Beedrill swarm approaches. Our battle must end." Samurai said. "Metapod, return!" Samurai's Metapod was called back into his Pokeball. Jovan, Anna, July and Seth called out their Pidgeys to help out. Jovan notices the Pokémon that was flying towards them.

"Beedrill." Jovan said, taking out his Pokedex.

_"__Beedrill. This Pokémon a evolved form of Weedle, following its Kakuna stage. Its highly poisonous."_

"The Weedle from before got away and alerted the rest of its kind." Samurai said. "Good day." Samurai turns around and started to run. A Beedrill came down and picks up Ash's Metapod. Ash and Misty gasp.

"Metapod, return!" Ash yelled trying to get Metapod back inside the Pokeball. But the Bedrill kept dodging as it took away Metapod.

"Oh no." Ash muttered. "It got away."

A Beedrill tried to sting him, but Pikachu sent a ThunderShock at it and Ash. Jovan's Pidgey dodge the attack of the first Beedrill and came in with a Tackle along with July's Pidgey, follow up by two Gusts from Seth's Pidgey and Anna's Pidgey.

"All four of you will stay close to us while we run." Slade said to the four Pidgeys.

They all ran down the path where Samurai ran. Misty grabs Ash's arm and went after them. Ash looks over his left shoulder while he was running.

"But Metapod!" Ash exclaimed.

""Let's figure that out later while we still can!" Jovan shouted.

July and Anna both tripped and fell on the found. Slade looks over his right shoulder and gasp. He stops and turns around. Jovan and Seth notices that Slade went back for the girls. When he got to them, two Beedrills tried to stung him but Anna's Pidgey intercepted the attacks while July's Pidey protected the girls. But they didn't notice there was a third Beedrill that cam behind Seth and tried to stung him.

"Watch out!" Anna said.

Slade turns around and sees the third Beedrill coming for him. A blue tail wraps the third Beedrill and flings it back to the two Beedrills.

"Good job, Dratini!" Jovan yelled excitedly.

All of them kept up with Ash and Misty. Misty looks over her left shoulder to see the Beedrills are coming closer.

"They're getting closer!" Misty yelled.

"There are some bushes up ahead!" Jovan shouted.

They all went inside the bushes quickly. Jovan notices the swarm pass them all unotice.

"Whew." They all sighed.

"That was close." Jovan said with relief.

Ash notices a tree and gasp. It was a whole nest of Kakuna.

"A whole hive of Kakunas." Samurai said.

All of them took out their Pokedexs. _"Kakuna, a transnational stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remains reactive to deadly Beedrill and hatch."_

Ash's notices another Pokemon on the bottom right of the tree. It was Metapod!

"Hey. It's Metapod!" Ash said loudly but Misty covers his mouth with her hand.

"Not so loud." Misty whispers to him.

They all kept quiet until one of the Kakuna started glowing, followed by the rest.

"They evolved into Beedrill." Slade said.

All of them sweatdropped.

"Run for it!" Seth yelled.

All of them started running. While they were running Samrai can see his cabin.

"My cabin!" he yelled. "I think we can make it!"

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Samurai made it. Misty turns around to see the others are still outside.

"Hurry!" Misty yelled.

Samurai notices that the Beedrills are coming close.

"Close that door!" Jovan yelled. "We'll distract them!"

"Are you nuts?!" Misty shouted. Samurai slams the door before two Beedrills can sting them. The two swarms notices Jovan and the others and went after them.

"Our Pidgeys can't fight against this many!" Seth grunted angrily.

"I agree." Anna said. The four Pidgeys went back inside their Pokeballs.

"Let's hustle!" Slade yelled.

Back inside the cabin, Ash sighs. "That was close." He said.

Samurai took off his armor and set it on the counter. "I hope you're happy, Novice." Samurai said, looking at Ash. "You're letting of that Weedle almost cost us our lives."

Ash stands up. "Take back that "Novice" crack." Ash demanded.

"I do take it back." Samurai said serious. "Because not even a novice would abandon his own Pokémon like you did."

Ash grunted and looked away. "I tried to save Metapod."

"Chuu?" Pikachu asked worried.

"Your Metapod will pay for its trainer's inexperience. The others trainers of Pallet would never been irresponsible."

Ash looks at him. "Other trainers from Pallet?" Ash asked. "Have you fought Pokémon matches against Gary and the others?"

Samurai faces away. "Ah." He sighed. "They were three spectacular matches. Each more challenging than the last. Those trainers really know how to raise Pokémon. Even though I was defeated all three times, I was inspired to redouble my training. I have been eagerly preparing for that day when finally I would beat the next Pokémon Trainer from Pallet." Samurai said, with his arms crossed.

Misty got up. "So that's why you're waiting around here for Ash to show up." Misty said. "Do you plan to challenge Jovan, his sister and their friends?"

"Yes, I do." Samurai said. "Compare to those other three, Novice here is a joke."

"But I don't think their friend Slade has a Pokémon yet." Ash said.

"I guess so." Misty said.

Ash turns back to look at her. "Do you think that they're safe?" he asked.

"I think so." Misty said with a worried look. But she remembers something. "That reminds me." Misty said.

"Of what?" Samurai asked.

"I thought all trainers chooses Bulbasaur, Chamander or Squirtle as a starter Pokémon." Misty said. "Where did they find a Dratini, a Eevee, a Growlithe and a Vulpix?"

"I was wondering about that as well." Samurai said.

Ash explains how Jovan and July found the four battling against a Beedrill, taking them to the lab and nursing them back to health, but he left out the part that Jovan, July, Seth, Anna and Slade are not from around here. Nighttime came and everyone was sleeping except for Ash, who was thinking about Metapod.

* * *

"Here you go everyone." Jovan said as Slade and he put down a huge pile of fruit in front of the fire that Growlithe and Vulpix made. Everyone started eating.

"That was a close call." Slade said who was eating an apple.

"I know." Anna said.

"So what do we do?" July asked.

"For now, we have to wait until the sun comes up." Seth explained. "We head back to the tree where Metapod is and I guess that where we'll meet up with Ash, Misty and Samurai."

"Hopefully we don't run into trouble." Jovan said.

Vulpix hears footsteps walking towards them. They all got up and glared at the new hooded figure.

"I should've known this was going to happen." The hooded figure said.

"Who are you?" Slade asked.

"That's something you shouldn't know." The hooded figure said.

""Then what do you want from us?" Jovan asked.

"I can tell that all of you wish to go back to your world." The hooded figure said.

"How did-" July tried to ask but the hooded figure's body began to glow bright and they all covered their eyes. When the light died out, the mysterious hooded figure wasn't there.

"Who was that?" Jovan asked.

"I don't know." Seth said. "Let's get some sleep, everyone."

* * *

Morning came and the Beedrill are still sleeping. Ash crawled carefully so he couldn't wake up the Beedrill. But he didn't notice that Meowth landed on his head.

"Do you know what Mewowth's favorite game is?" Meowth snickered.

""Get off." Ash growled, shaking Meowth off. Meowth scratches his face.

"Scratch and sniffle." Meowth said, watching Ash said.

"How about this?" a voice asked. Meowth turns around to see Jovan made a scary face. Meowth scratches his face as well.

"You little…" Jovan muttered painfully.

"Guess who!"

Ash and Jovan turns their heads to the left to see Jessie and James standing on top of a rock and sees Sam, Libby and Justin at the bottom of the rock.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people from within our nation."

"To denounce-"

"No, not again!" Ash interrupted.

"Keep your voices down." Jovan said.

"Never interrupt the Team Rocket motto." Jessie said angrily.

"But-" Ash try to say.

"Ahem." Jessie cleared her throat. "To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Keep your voices down." Jovan hush them, but the two of them ignore Jovan.

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, daths right!"

After finishing the motto, pink and blue explosions were set off. The explosions were so loud it woke up the swarm.

"Not this again!" Jovan grunted.

"Now." Jessie said. "Why don't you give us your Pikachu? It's no use to resist us so be a smart boy and hand us over the Pokémon."

"And you're Dratini, Jovan." Libby said.

Ash turns his head. "I don't have Pikachu with me. Even if I do have it, I wouldn't give it to you anyway."

"Let's move." Jovan said.

The two boys started running away from them.

"Get back here!" Jessie yelled."

"If we can get past the Beedrill, they'll dive-bomb Team Rocket." Jovan muttered.

Everything went into slow motion as the two boys both dodge two Beedrills. Team Rocket stops in their tracks.

"Our tanks should be handy now." Jessie said to James.

"It was worth the struggle to drag it here." James said. He bent down and picks up the tank but it was being eaten by a bunch of Weedle.

"Oh come on!" Sam complained.

"They're eating the tanks!" Meowth exclaimed.

"But we made it from paper to reduce the weight." James explained.

The swarm of Beedrill went after all of them as they ran away. Ash knelt down to Metapod. "So there you are." Ash panted. "Into the Pokeball, Metapod."

"Metapod. Metapod." Metapod said.

"Metapod…" Ash muttered.

"You guys alright?!"

Jovan turns around and sees July, Dratini, Anna, Seth and Slade on the other side.

"We're fine." Jovan said.

"Let's have our Pidgeys help us out." July suggested.

All three of them nodded as they toss out their Pokeballs and their Pidgeys appeared. Ash heard a buzzing sound and notices a Beedrill coming towards them.

"Let's go." Ash said as he picks up Metapod and started to run. Four more Beedrills appeared as the four Pidgeys engage them in combat.

"I didn't abandon you, Metapod." Ash said as he kept running. "I just got sidetracked and it's all Samurai's falut-" he tried to say but he tripped and fell and Metapod landed on the ground.

"No. It wasn't Samurai's fault." Ash muttered. Ash sat up. "It was my fault. If I was a better Pokémon Trainer, I'd stop making all these excuses. From now on I promise I'll never run and leave my friends behind again. No more excuses." Ash said. He got up and went over to kneel down to Metapod.

"Watch out, Ash!" Seth yelled.

Ash turns around and sees a Beedrill coming towards him.

"Ash!" Misty shouted. Samurai was carrying a net over them to be protected.

"Watch out for its Twineedle attack!" Samurai called out.

As the Beedrill came close, Metapod jumps out in front of them and took the attack, also breaking the Beedrill's stinger in the process. Ash caught Metapod in his arms.

Meanwhile the four Pidgeys were having trouble against the four Beedrill.

"I'm not sure how much more they can keep going." Anna said, worried.

"We've gotta have faith in them." Jovan said.

"Can't you switch out with another Pokémon?" Slade suggested, looking at Seth.

"Yeah." Seth said.

July, however, notices something with their Pidgeys. "Look at that!" July pointed. All of them look at the Pidgeys and their bodies began to glow. When the glowing stop, they all gasp.

"They've evolved into Pidgeotto." Jovan said.

"Alright!" July said excitedly.

Slade went over to Ash. "Are you alright?" he heard from Ash. Misty, Samurai and Pikachu were there as well. As Ash was still carrying Metapod, a light was glowing from the place that the Beedrill attacked. They all watch as Metapod evolved into a Butterfree. Butterfree flew from Ash's arms and into the air.

"Its so beautiful." Misty smiled.

Ash takes out his Pokedex.

_"__Butterfree. One week after being Caterpie evolves into Metapod, it evolves into Butterfree."_

"But hold on a sec." Misty said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"How did their Pidgeys evolve now?" Misty asked as she looks at Jovan.

"We've been battling that swarm yesterday when we were running." Jovan explains. "We kept battling and running for the entire day until we lost them."

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Samurai was shocked to hear of what they did. Butterfree pasts Ash and Ash smiles. Over the tree tops they can see the swarm of Beedrills.

"Here comes the other Beedrills!" Misty exclaimed.

Ash turns his head and Butterfree floated next to him.

"Free." Butterfree said.

"Butterfree…" Ash muttered.

Butterfree turns to face Ash and nodded. "Free free." He said.

"Yeah." Ash smiles.

"We'll stop them in their tracks." Seth said.

"Ok then." Ash said.

Jovan, July, Anna and Seth walks past him. "Use Quick Attack!"

The four Pidgeyottos all sped to the Beedrills and went into a circle fast to confuse them.

"Go for it, Ash!" Jovan yelled over his right shoulder.

"Ok." Ash said. "Butterfree, knock them out with your Sleep Powder!"

Butterfree flew over the Beedrills and flaps his wings. The blue shining powder landed on the swarm of Beedrills. The whole swarm fell down from the air, one by one. The Weedle who was eating the cardboard tanks went to sleep as well, even Team Rocket.

"Yay!" Ash cheered. "You put all of them to sleep!"

Samurai puts down the net and they all stood behind Ash as he cheered.

"You're the best, Butterfree!" Ash cheered.

Samurai smiles and crossed his arms over his chest. "You were able to Butterfree so well after it evolved. Most impressive."

Standing on the same rock where Team Rocket did their motto, the mysterious hooded figure grins.

"So they were able to evolve them after all." The mysterious hooded figure said. "I hope that they find their friends soon." The mysterious hooded figure said before vanishing.

* * *

"This trail will lead you to Pewter City." Samurai said. They were all standing outside the exit of Viridian Forest.

"That's great." Ash said. "But before we leave, Samurai, we have to finish our match."

"Compare to you my friend, I am the novice." Samurai said. "But I will keep perfecting my technique and one day we will meet again."

"You sure you don't want to challenge us to a battle before we leave?" Jovan asked.

"I'm sure of it." Samurai said.

"Well, I'm sure it will be a spectacular match someday." Ash said.

"That is guarantee." Samurai said.

Misty turns her head away. "Just promise not to have a match Metapod vs. Metapod again."

July nodded her head. "I agree as well."

"Until then Samurai." Ash said as they all began to walk.

"See ya." Misty said, waving her hand.

Samurai watches them go. "Fare well." He said.

Jovan thought of the mysterious hooded figure that encounters them from last night. _"Who was that last night?"_ Jovan thought

_With Team Rocket thwarted for now, Ash and his friends leave the Viridian forest and set their sights to Pewter City. As they all head to Pewter City with their new friend Slade and the mysterious hooded figure that they all met, Jovan, July, Anna, Seth and Slade began to wonder who the mysterious hooded figure is._

Back where Team Rocket was, James looks at Jessie. "So, have any more bright ideas?" James asked angrily.

"Unlike you I have ideas." Jessie retorted.

All of them were inside a cocoon.

"Yeah, they're all bad." Meowth said.

"Who asked you?!" Jessie yelled.

This woke up all the Beedrills. Libby was going crazy in her cocoon. "No!" Libby yelled.

"This going to hurt." Sam said nervously.

"A lot." Justin said, where they were in their own cocoons as well across from Jessie, James and Meowth. Then they all started screaming.

* * *

Ash's Pokémon

Pikachu

Gender: Male

Level 8

Move Set: Thunder Shock and Growl

Butterfree

Level 10

Gender Male

Move Set: Tackle, Harden, String Shot and Sleep Powder

Jovan's Pokémon

Dratini

Gender: Female

Level 9

Move Set: Wrap and Leer

Growlithe

Gender: Male

Level 9

Move Set: Bite and Roar

Pidgeotto

Gender: Male

Level 18

Move Set: Tackle, Gust, Sand Attack and Quick Attack

July's Pokémon

Eevee

Gender: Female

Level 9

Move Set: Tackle and Sand Attack

Pidgeotto

Level 18

Move Set: Tackle, Gust, Sand Attack and Quick Attack

Seth's Pokémon

Rattata

Gender: Male

Level 9

Move Set: Tackle, Tail Whip and Quick Attack

Pidgeotto

Gender: Male

Level 18

Move Set: Tackle, Gust, Sand Attack and Quick Attack

Anna's Pokémon

Vulpix

Gender: Female

Level 9

Move Set: Ember and Tail Whip

Pidgeotto

Gender: Female

Level 18

Move Set: Tackle, Gust, Sand Attack and Quick Attack

* * *

I went back to see that I forgot to put down that Anna has a Pidgey along with my OC's. Now if you're wondering about the mysterious hooded figure that appeared in this chapter, the mysterious hooded figure has a major part for this story. But I won't explain all the details yet. We'll be seeing him for every few chapters and so on.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I encourage all Pokémon fanatics to review.


	5. Showdown in Pewter City

Showdown in Pewter City

Jessie and James were digging a hole while Justin, Sam and Libby watch them.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people from within nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth!" Meowth grunted as he stops digging. "I don't know you two are always talking and I'm stuck doing all the work."

"We've haven't got much time. If they're going to Pewter city, they'll have to pass this way." Jessie said.

"And they'll fall right into our trap." James said.

"Then come on. If we keep digging deep enough, they won't see it." Meowth said. They all started digging fast.

Justin walks over them. "But we need to make this hole a bit deeper and wider."

"That's what we're doing so grab a shovel." James grunted.

Justin told Sam and Libby to help out with the trap. They all put a net over the hole, followed by leaves and dirt.

"Perfect." Meowth grins.

"AAaahh!" James yelled. "I can't even tell where the trap is."

"Same here." Sam said.

They all looked for the trap around the path and found nothing. As they all stood wondering where the trap is, all of them felt they were sinking. Jessie, James and Meowth looks at each other while Justin's right eye twitch. Then they all fell into the hole and groan while the dirt covers them up.

* * *

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Jovan, July, Dratini, Seth, Anna and Slade kept walking as Ash gasp and hops a rock.

"Yay, Pewter City!" Misty cheered.

"Alright." Jovan smiles.

"Phew." Ash sighs. He sits down on the rock and crossed his legs. "For a minute there I thought I was going to be in this forest for the rest of my life."

"Pewter City is gray." A man said. "The color of stone. This town has always been famous for its stone."

Slade went down the steps to see a man sitting down. The man has a beard, he wears a gray shirt, green pants, white gloves, brown shoes and a red hat.

"Huh?" Ash asked confuse, noticing the man sitting down near the small hill.

"Who's this old guy?" Jovan asked.

"Never met him." Misty said.

"The name's Flint." Flint introduces himself. "And you're sitting on some of my merchandise, young man."

"Sorry." Ash apologizes as he got up.

Jovan, July, Anna and Seth went down the steps to look at Flint. July notices some rocks on a shelf.

"You sell rocks?" Seth asked.

"Pewter City souvenirs." Flint said. "Do you want to buy some?"

Ash and Misty went down the step to join them.

"No thanks." Ash said. "I'm traveling, trying to be a Pokémon Trainer."

"Hhmm." Flint said. He notices Pikachu sitting on the steps.

"Chu." Pikachu said tired.

"Well, you're Pokémon there sure looks worn out. Why don't you follow me?" Flint asked as he got up. "I'll show you to the Pokémon Center." Flint said walking ahead.

"Looks can be deceiving." Ash said to Misty.

"He's nice." Jovan said.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked.

Flint stops walking and turns around. "That'll be a two dollar charge for resting on my rock."

* * *

"Please revitalize my Pokémon." Ash said.

"Here is ours as well." Jovan said.

All of them were at the Pokémon Center.

"No problem." Nurse Joy said.

"Huh?" Ash asked confused. "Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes, I'm Nurse Joy."

"But this isn't Viridian City, this is Pewter City." Ash said.

"The Joy in Viridian City is my little sister. I'm the older Joy." Nurse Joy said. "I've heard nice things about all of you."

July and Anna bowed their heads.

As Nurse Joy was about to take the Pokémon, she stops. "Have all of you seen that poster over there that's hanging on the wall?" she asked. Behind them was a poster.

"What does it say?" Jovan asked.

"Pokémon League Regional Championships." Seth said as he was reading.

"All right." Ash said, smiling.

Anna looks at Jovan and Slade. "Jovan, you should call Professor Oak and tell him that we met Slade on the way here." Anna said.

"Good idea." Jovan said as the two boys went over to the video phone.

"Ha." Misty laughed.

"What's the matter?" Ash asked.

Misty turns around to read the poster. "To compete in the Regional Championships, you need to beat Gym Trainers from different towns to get their badges as proof." Misty turns back to look at Ash.

"Can you do that?" Misty smirked.

"Of course I can." Ash said.

"Hey you guys." Jovan said, walking up to them with Slade. Jovan notices the poster. "Regional Championships…" Jovan mutters. "We should enter the Regional Championships."

"What makes you say that?" Slade asked.

"Think about it, Slade." Seth said. "We all have Pokémon with us and I think it would be a good experience for all of us."

"I think that's great." Ash smiles.

"Ha ha." Flint chuckled, walking up to them.

Ash turns around.

"Don't tell me that all of you are planning to challenge Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader." Flint said, crossing his arms.

"Of course we do." Ash said. "As soon as my Pikachu and my other Pokémon are better, I have no problem."

"Take us to this Brock's Gym. We'll beat him." Jovan said. All of them nodded their heads.

"Ha ha ha." Flint laughed. "All of you'll beat him." Flint said. He turns around and walks away from them.

* * *

They all went to a restaurant to get some lunch. Ash, Misty, Jovan, and July sat at the table while Anna, Seth and Slade sat down at their own table next to them since they're all a big group.

"Oohh, that Flint trying to make a fool out of me." Ash said angrily while he was eating.

"Do you really think you can win?" Misty asked. "Gym Leaders are different than your everyday Pokémon Trainer, they're much tougher."

Ash stops eating his rice and open his eyes to look at her.

"She has a point, Ash." Seth said. "It's better to come up with a strategy before you go into a battle."

"I'll tell you what." Misty smiles at Ash. "If you ask me really nicely, I'll help you out."

Ash closes his eyes and resumes eating his bowl of rice. "I don nee yor help." Ash said with a mouthful of food.

"Is that so?" Misty growled. "Fine. There's no way you can beat Brock at the Pewter City Gym. Hmph." Misty said, grabbing her bag.

Anna and Seth made some room for Misty to leave and Ash watches Misty leaves the restaurant.

"So, anyone have a good strategy to beat Brock?" Slade asked.

Slade knew that Jovan, July, Anna and Seth never played any of the Pokémon games before they knew about it. All four of them was about to get used to playing the Pokémon games, episodes and movies before they ended up here in the first place.

"Uh…" Jovan said nervously, while eating his hot dog.

Ash notices the bill on the table. They owe $44.23 since they were a big group.

"Hey, you can't leave us here with the bill, come back!" Ash hollered.

* * *

"Well, everyone, all of your Pokémon are all back to normal." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"All right." Ash said as they all got their Pokémon back.

Jovan asks the nurse where the gym is located. Nurse Joy gave them the directions and set out.

* * *

"This is the Pewter City Gym?" Anna asked.

Standing right before them was a big stone building with two metal doors and at the top it says "Pewter City Gym".

"All right then." Ash said, making their way to the two metal doors. Ash pushes them to open and enters inside.

"Hello?!" Ash's voice echo bounces off the walls.

"Is anyone here?!" Jovan called.

They all walk to the center of the room. All they can hear is the sound of their steps.

"Who goes there?" a voice asked.

A light turns on to reveal a person sitting down with his legs crossed. This person has spiky brown hair and eyebrows, wearing a green vest over a orange shirt, dark brown pants, a belt with two pouches and black and white sneakers.

"So you must be Brock." Ash said, looking at Brock. "I'm Ash, from Palett Town. I challenge you."

"I'm Jovan, this is my sister and our friends." Jovan introduces himself and everyone. "We challenge you as well, Brock."

"Is this all of your first Gym Match?" Brock asks. "A Gym match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokémon League Authorization. There are Special Rules." He explains.

"Uh… what do you mean by "Special Rules"?" Ash asked.

Brock stands up. "We will be using two Pokémon each." Brock said. "Understood?"

"We understand." Anna nodded.

"How long have you had that Pokémon with you?" Brock asks, looking at Pikachu.

"About two weeks, I guess." Ash said.

"Yes." Brock said. "Your Pikachu is in its cutes stage. It can't win."

"I'll worry about my Pokémon and you worry about your Pokémon, all right?" Ash growled.

Then Brock notices Dratini, sitting on Jovan's shoulder.

"How long have you been with that Draini there?" Brock asks.

"Two weeks since we came here from our world." Jovan answers, but he stops before he can say anything.

Brock raises his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" Brock asked suspicious.

"Don't mind him." July said nervously.

Brock nodded his head. "Fine." Brock said. "Suit yourself. As Gym Leader, I have to accept every challenge. So let's get this over with." Brock raises his right arm and snaps his fingers.

The lights turn on and Pikachu notices a mechanical floor moving towards them. July notices another mechanical floor coming from the other direction. All of them ran to the other side of the room. They were all staring at the battlefield.

Brocks jumps into the air and landed next to his position. "Let the match begin." He said, taking out a Pokeball.

"All right." Ash said.

"The rest of you can watch the battle on the sidelines." Brock said.

"Fine by me." Jovan said. He looks at Ash. "Good luck." He said as they all went to the sidelines.

"Pikachu, I choose you." Ash said.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said. Pikachu went on the battlefield.

"Onix, go!" Brock yelled as he throws the Pokeball onto the battlefield. The Pokeball opens and Onix appears.

"Gggrror!" Onix said.

Pikachu sweatdrop and ran back to Ash. He climbs up on Ash's leg and taps Pidgeotto's Pokeball. Ash grabs Pikachu.

"Hey." Ash said. "This is your battle Pikachu, not Pidgeotto's." Ash sets Pikachu down and pushes him back into the battle. Pikachu looks back at him.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said, worried and Ash nodded.

Pikachu faces Onix.

"Onix, Tackle Attack!" Brock ordered.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, dodging it.

Onix binds Pikachu with his tail.

"Onix, Bind it now!" Brock commanded.

"Pika pi." Pikachu groans.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Pikachu, ThunderShock!" Ash commanded

Pikachu's body began to glow as Pikachu sent out a ThunderShock.

"Groar?" Onix smirked.

"That attack didn't faze Onix." Anna said.

Brick crosses him arms over his chest. "You haven't raise it very well." Brock said. "Such a weak electric attack can't hurt Onix."

Ash had to get Pikachu back into its Pokeball. "Pikachu, return!" Ash yelled, taking out Pikachu's Pokeball. A red beam was shot to Pikachu, but it was being block.

"I can't bring it back." Ash muttered.

"Chu…" Pikachu groans.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Cut it out!" Ash bellowed.

"Do you surrender?" Brock called.

"I… I do…" Ash muttered.

The others watch as Onix release Pikachu next to Ash. Ash walks to the sidelines as Jovan got up from his seat.

"The rules will be the same." Brock said.

"Go, Dratini!" Jovan yelled.

Dratini made her way onto the field.

"Dratini, use Wrap!" Jovan ordered.

Dratini jumps onto Onix's spine above the head and wraps her tail around it.

"Shake it off then use Bind!" Brock commanded.

Onix begins shaking his head, making Dratini let go. Onix did the same thing he did with Pikachu. Jovan had no choice but to surrender. July was up next. Jovan sat down with Ash and watches his sister fight. Eevee dodges Onix's Tackle and tried to Tackle back, but Onix binded Eevee to make July surrender. Next up was Seth. Rattata's attacks weren't very effective against Onix and Seth forfeits the match. Anna was the last one to challenge Brock. Onix binds Vuplix as well and Anna tells Brock that she surrenders.

"Are you going to challenge me as well?" Brock asks Slade.

"No." Slade shakes his head.

* * *

All of them exit the Gym and it was late afternoon when they got outside. Ash carries Pikachu in his arms and Jovan was holding Dratini in his arms. July, Seth and Anna's Pokémon were inside their Pokeballs. As Ash was looking at Pikachu, he looks up and sees Flint standing in front of them.

"Come with me." Flint said, turning around and started walking.

They all went to Flint's cabin. Ash, Jovan, July, Seth and Anna put their Pokémon on a white sheet with a white pillow at the end and put a green cover. Ash was sitting right next to Pikachu's side along with July and Anna. Jovan and Seth were sitting in their own chairs as Slade leans against the shelf next to the window.

"Everybody loses sometimes." Flint said, bringing a tray of drinks. "All of you can't get that let you down."

"I know…" Ash said sadly. "I didn't just lose, I stunk. Brock's way better than me. I can never enter a League Match if I can't beat him."

Flint drinks his tea. "Brock is very good. His own talents could take him much further than simply being a Gym Leader."

"We know how you feel, Ash." July said.

Ash turns his head to the right to look at her. "You do?" Ash asked.

July nodded. "Of course." She said. "Back from where we come from, a lot people wants to go somewhere important like an event, but they don't have any time like Brock."

"He has his reasons." Flint said.

"Huh?" Ash asked confused.

* * *

They were all kneeling down, looking over the fence to see a house. Inside the living room was kids and a little girl ran into the kitchen, where Brock was cooking, crying.

"I want my skirt!" she sobs.

"All right all right." Brock smiles. "I'll sow it up for you."

"Huh?" Ash asked confused.

"So this is why he can't leave." Slade mutters as they continue to watch.

"Is it done yet?" the little girl asks.

"Just a minute." Brock said.

* * *

They left unnoticed and went back to the cabin as nigh time came. Ash was still thinking of what he saw back there.

"Wow." Ash said. "I sure never thought about Brock like that."

"Brock has ten little brothers and sisters to take care of, so he could never leave town for a Regional Championship." Flint said.

"Come to think of it, doesn't he a have a mom or a dad?" Jovan asked.

"His good for nothing father left the family to become a Pokémon Trainer and they never heard from him ever again." Flint explains. "Brock's heartbroken mother tried her best to hold things together, but sadly she passed away. Brock's the only one for his little brothers and sisters have left."

"I better not listen to this anymore sad stuff."Ash said. "Next time I have a match with Brock, I might not have the heart to beat him."

"But…" Flint said, stopping. Everyone else stops. "You said you could never win a match against Brock."

Ash turns around to look at him.

"Yeah, well I change my mind about that." Ash said. "If I could power up Pikachu, I'll beat him."

"Hhmm." Flint said, rubbing his chin. "I know just the way to supercharge Pikachu."

"You do?" Ash asks, smiling.

* * *

"What is this place?" Ash asked.

Ash, Flint and Pikachu was standing right outside of a hydroelectric plant cabin.

"The river turns the wheel to make the electricity." Flint explains. "If you hook Pikachu to it, you might be able to give it a power boost."

"Thanks, Mr. Flint. That's a great idea." Ash smiles. "How do you know so much about Pokémon, huh?" Ash asked.

"You see… I uh…" Flint stuttered. "Well, I just got lucky, that's all." Flint said.

Ash turns to Pikachu.

"Well, Pikachu, get ready to power up." Ash said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded.

"Of course, right now that the river is dry right now." Flint said.

Ash looks at him. "Then why did we came here for?" he asks.

"I have another idea." Flint said.

* * *

"Feeling alright, everyone?" July asked.

Jovan, July, Anna, Seth and Slade stayed behind to see how their Pokémon are doing. All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the door.

"Coming." Slade called, coming to the door. He opens the door. When Slade open the door, he gasps. It was the same hooded figure from before. Slade backs away from the mysterious hooded figure. Jovan steps in front of July.

"You're the same person that we met at Viridian Forest." Jovan said.

"That is correct." The hooded figure said.

"So what do you want?" Seth asks.

"I can tell that you need help to power up your Pokémon." The hooded figure said.

"How did…?" Anna tried to ask, but the hooded figure interrupted her.

"You will need my help to beat Brock in a match." The hooded figure said.

"You can help us?" Slade asked. "How?"

The hooded figure turns around and walks outside. "Follow me." The hooded figure said.

Slade looks at Seth. "Should we follow?" Slade asked.

Seth nodded. "Let's go." He said.

They all followed the hooded figure. The hooded figure led them to a small field that was located right outside the city that they came from on the path. When they got to the small field, Jovan notices a machine with a few wires.

"What is this?" July asked.

"It's a machine to power up Dratini, Eevee, Rattata and Vulpix." The hooded figure said.

"So what do we have to do?" Anna asked.

"You have to hook two wires on your Pokémon." The hooded figure instructed.

* * *

Flint puts two wires on Pikachu's cheeks. "Pikachu's all hooked up." Flint said looking out the window to Ash.

"Ok." Ash replied. Ash begins to walk on the water wheel. "Alright." He said.

Back inside, a bar on the machine began to fill.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked as he felt some electricity flowing into his cheeks.

"Take it easy, Pikachu." Flint assures Pikachu, kneeling next to him. "All this power may be shocking at first, but sooner or later your body will get used to the high voltage." The bar on the machine was half full.

"Hey, Ash."

Ash looks over his right shoulder to see Misty standing there, looking at him.

"Wouldn't it be a lot better if you ask me for help instead of going with this crazy power plan of yours?" Misty asked.

"Forget it." Ash said, turning his head away. "I can get it without your help."

"What do I care?" Misty growled walking away.

"I'm going to get a Badge all by myself, using the Pokémon I'm training." Ash muttered.

Misty stops walking and looks over her left shoulder. "Stubborn." Misty muttered. "It would be a lot easier if he use some of mine too."

* * *

"Alright, we hooked them up." Jovan said.

All four Pokemon has a couple of wires.

"Now, you see those four treadmills?" The hooded figure asked. There were two treadmills on both sides of the machine. "All four of you will have to run on the treadmills."

"Right." Jovan nodded. He turns around to look at July, Anna and Seth. "Let's go."

Jovan and July went to the two treadmills on the left while Seth and Anna took the other two on the right. All four of them started to run. While they were running, the four Pokémon can feel power flowing into their bodies. They began to struggle.

"Take it easy everyone." The hooded figure said. "Your bodies will get used to the power that's flowing into your bodies."

"If I can take it, you can take it, Pikachu." Ash said, continuing to walk on the water wheel. "Hang in there."

"Cha!" Pikachu yelled.

The machine began to overload and can't take it anymore. Pikachu's body began to glow and Pikachu's electricity light up the night sky.

"Hang in there." Jovan muttered.

"Huh?" Slade looks at Dratini. Dratini's body began to glow, filling the night sky.

* * *

It was morning and they all heads toward the gym.

"We're back!" Ash yelled.

They all walk into the Gym and Brock walks up to them

"Haven't you all learned your lesson by now?" Brock asks them.

Ash steps forward. "We're ready for you this time." Ash said.

"This time will be different." Jovan said.

"Heh." Brock smirked. "We'll see."

Brock went over to his position as Ash got in his position.

"Two Pokeballs." Brock called.

"Got it." Ash said.

"I'll start off with, Geodude, go!" Brock shouted, throwing a Pokeball to the ground. The Pokeball reveals a Pokémon. It has bulging, rocky eyebrows and trapezoidal, brown eyes. Its arms are muscular with five-fingered hands.

"Geodude!" Geodude said.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Ash threw the Pokeball and Pidgeotto appeared.

"Go, Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!" Ash ordered.

Pidgeotto flew around Geodue fast, creating the gust. Brock stood there smiling. When the Gust died down, Geodude was trying to grab Pidgeotto.

"Huh?" Ash asked confuse.

"Bad strategy." Brock said. "Don't you knw that flying Pokémon is weak against Rock Types?"

"I guess I forgot." Ash said.

Standing above them was Misty, watching the battle. "Come on, Ash." Misty muttered. "Use your head." Misty notices that she was accompanied by Brock's brothers and sisters. Pidgeotto was down.

"Pidgeotto, return!" Ash yelled. Pidgeotto was transform into red energy and was sent back to the Pokeball.

Brock cross his arms. "Are you giving up again, Ash?" Brock asked.

"No way." Ash said. "Pikachu, I choose you!" Pikachu nodded and ran onto the battlefield.

"The Pikachu again." Brock smirked. "I feel sorry for it, being raise by such a weak Pokémon Trainer."

"Pikachu, now's our chance to show him how weak we are." Ash said.

Pikachu's body began to glow and releases a Thunderbolt at Geodude. Geodude's body was all charred and fell on to the ground.

"Pikachu." Misty said. "Nice going."

Brock was shock to see Geodude to go down like that from the attack. He came back to his senses and took out Geodude's Pokeball.

"Return, Geodude." He said. Geodude went back inside the Pokeball. "It looks like you trained it well, but it still. It's no match for Onix! Go!" Brock threw another Pokeball and Onix appears.

"Ggrrooarrr!" Onix yelled.

"Pi." Pikachu said, scared. Pikachu released another Thunderbolt all over the place Ash steps to the right side to avoid being hit. The Thunderbolt also hits the spot lights that went on fire.

"Hey, Pikachu! Watch where you aiming, huh?!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu opens his eyes and stop attacking. Onix took this as a opportunity to Bind Pikachu.

"Pikachu, give it a Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu releases another Thunderbolt and this time Onix yelled out.

"Ggrroar!"

"Hang in there, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "It's working!"

"Onix, Bind it!"

Seth crosses his arms over his chest. "Hang on, Pikachu." He muttered.

July notices something. "Look!" July pointed at Pikachu.

Pikachu stops using the Thunderbolt, due to the Bind of Onix.

"Pikachu." Ash muttered.

"Groar!" Onix roared, putting the squeeze on Pikachu. Ash grunted as he close his eyes.

"Onix, stop." Brock ordered.

"Huh?" Ash asked confused. Onix sets Pikachu down to the ground.

"No, Brock." Ash said. "I'll want to play this match to the end."

"There's no point going on. I really don't want to hurt your Pokémon." Brock said.

No one notice the fire that was still going on. Some of the hot cinders passes the sprinklers and the sprinklers went off, making Onix being weaken.

"Ash!" Misty called. Ash turns his head to the right and looks up at Misty. "Rock Pokémon are weaken by water." Then Ash realized she was right.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu release another Thunderbolt at Onix and Onix yelled out.

"Gggrrooaarr!" Onix yelled in pain. Onix hits the ground hard.

"Onix!" Brock gasp.

"Ggrrooarr…" Onix groans.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, raising his right hand. "Finish it off-" But he felt a pair of hands grabbing his right arm.

"My conscious is holding me back." Ash said as he close his eyes. "I can't bring myself to beat Brock. I'm imagining his little brothers and sisters stopping me from beating the one person they love."

"I think you better look, Ash." Misty said nervously.

"Huh?" Ash asked a he open his eyes. He sees that Brock's brothers and sisters were stopping him.

"You leave Onix alone. My big brother work real hard to raise it, you big bully."

"Believe me kid, I'm no bully." Ash said.

"Stop it." Brock said to them. "Get off, all of you. This is an official match and we're going to finish it no matter what."

"But Brock, we know how much you love your Pokémon so much."

"That's why we can't watch Onix suffer from another attack."

Ash remembers that Brock told Onix to stop hurting Pikachu. He didn't want Pikachu to hurt Onix and calls out to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, return!"

"Chu?" Pikachu wondered. He ran back to Ash.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brock asked. "This match isn't over yet, Ash."

Ash puts down one Brock's little brother and looks back at Brock.

"Those sprinklers going off were an accident." Ash said. "Winning the match because of that wouldn't have proved anything. Next time we meet, I'll beat you fair and square." Ash turns around and walks away.

"Maybe." Brock muttered.

Misty sighs. "Just when he finally gets a lucky break, he decides to be a nice guy too."

Brock turns to look at Jovan, Anna and July.

"My Pokémon should rest for a couple of minutes." Brock said.

Two minutes later, Jovan took his position.

"Go, Growlithe!" Jovan threw the Pokeball in the air and Growlithe appeared

"Geodude, go!" Brock threw a Pokeball and Geodude appeared.

"Growlithe, use Bite!" Jovan ordered.

Growlithe ran towards Geodude and bites his right arm.

"Geodude, Tackle!" Brock ordered.

Geodude tried to Tackle, but Growlithe dodges the attack and uses Bite one more time.

"Return!" Brock said, as he withdrew Geodude. "Go Onix!" Brock tosses another Pokeball in the air and Onix appears.

"Growlithe, Return!" Jovan shouted.

Growlithe ran back to Jovan.

"Dratini, go!" Dratini slithers onto the battlefield.

"Onix, use Bind!"

Onix begins to Bind Dratini.

"Dratini, use BubbleBeam!"

Bubbles appear in front of Dratini's face and hits Onix. Onix release Dratini as he hits the ground.

"Oh well." Brock smiles to himself. Brock returns Onix back inside the Pokeball and walks up to Jovan.

"Hang on, Brock." Jovan said.

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"Maybe you should give me the badge later after you battle with the others." Jovan said.

Brock nodded. After waiting for a couple of minutes, Brock and July took their positions. The battle went on for a few minutes and July won. Up next was Anna, who waited for a few minutes.

"Go, Pidgeotto!"

"Go, Geodude!"

"Sand Attack!" Pidgeotto started to flaps her wings fast, making the sand to get caught in Geodude's eyes.

"Tackle!" Brock ordered. After exchanging the other's attack, Geodude faints. Both trainers return their Pokémon back inside the Pokeballs.

"Go Eevee!"

"Go, Onix!"

Onix begins to Bind Eevee.

"Eevee, Tail Whip!" Eevee begins to wag her Tail back and forth for a few minutes. Both Pokémon began to tackle one another. July watches as Onix fell down.

"My turn." Anna smiles as she got into her position after waiting.

"Go, Geodude!"

"Go, Vulpix!"

"Tackle, Geodude!" Geodude tackles Vulpix and Vulpix encounters with Ember and Geodude was burned. Geodude couldn't take it and Brock returns Geodude and sends out Onix.

"Ember, Vulpix!" Anna commanded. Vulpix opens her mouth and shoots bolt of fire to Onix. Onix tackles Vulpix.

"You've raise your Pokémon well." Brock said.

"Thanks." Anna said.

They continue to battle until Onix lost. Seth made his way to his position after waiting for a few minutes.

"Go, Pidgeotto!"

"Go, Geodude!"

"Pidgeotto, Sand Attack!" Seth ordered.

"So Geodude's accuracy fell." Slade said.

Brock crosses his arms over his chest. "Not bad." Brock said. "Geodude, use Tackle!"

Seth kept telling Pidgeotto to use Sand Attack and Brock kept telling Geodude to use Tackle.

"Pidgeotto,use Quick Attack!" Seth ordered.

Geodue kept missing as Pidgeotto delivers one final attack. Brock returns Geodude and sends out Onix.

"Pidgeotto, use Sand Attack!"

"Onix, Bind it!"

Sand got into Onix's eyes and misses to bund Pidgeotto three times.

"Return!" Seth's Pidgeotto went back inside the Pokeball and Seth sends out Rattata.

"Rattata, use Tail Whip!" Seth ordered.

Rattata wags his tail in front of Onix three times as Onix couldn't hit him.

"Bind it!" Onix, however, was successful of grabbing Rattata.

"Quick Attack!" Seth commanded.

Rattata escapes the Bind and attacks Onix fast. Onix fell to the ground hard.

Brock walks up to Onix. "You did well. Take a long rest." Brock said, as Onix returns inside the Pokeball.

Jovan, July, and Anna went over to Seth and Brock. Brock takes out four Boulder Badges.

"Here you go." Brock said, giving each of them a Boulder Badge.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu was walking down the path that led out of Pewter City in the late afternoon.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough with you, Pikachu." Ash apologized. "But you really did a good job."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, feeling the same thing as Ash.

"Sounds like you feel the same way I do." Ash said.

"Hey, hey, wait up! Ash!"

Ash stop and turns around to see Brock and the others running closely behind.

"Brock?" Ash asked, confused.

Brock stops running and was trying to catch his breath. After he caught his breath, Brock stands straight and put his right hand out.

"Ash, you forgot this." Brock shows him the Boulder Badge.

"A Badge? For defeating a Gym Trainer?" Ash asked. "I can't accept that. I didn't beat you." Ash said looking away from Brock. "I gave up."

"Nah." Brock said. "I lost to you."

Jovan, Dratini, July, Anna, Seth and Slade went besides Ash. "What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"He beat me in battle and being kind to all Pokémon." Brock said.

"But-" Ash said but Brock interrupted him.

Brock turns to the left and took a couple steps forward. "To tell you the truth, I get more pleasure from raising Pokémon than making them battle." Brock said. He spreads his arms. "I don't care about being a great Pokémon Trainer, I would want to become the world's best breeder." Brock brought his arms back down. "But I can't leave because I have to look out for my brothers and sisters." Brock turns around to face Ash. "Ash, I want you to take this and fulfill my dream. Will you that for me?" he asks, showing the badge.

"What do you say, Ash?" Seth asks.

"Will you do it?" July asked.

Ash thought about it and nodded. "I will." Ash smiles. "And I'll do my best to deserve this." Ash steps in front of Brock and retrieve the badge. "I almost forgot." Ash said. He turns around to look at Jovan. "Have you challenge Brock?"

Jovan nodded. "We did." Jovan said as they all showed Ash their badges.

"Brock, you go follow your own dreams." Flint said, standing there with his hands behind him.

"Flint." Jovan said.

Flint took his fake beard and red hat off.

"My father." Brock muttered.

"Huh?" Jovan asked, confuse.

"You're the good for nothing father who left home and never came back?" Anna asks.

"That's right. It was me." Flint answered. "I couldn't become the great Pokémon Trainer I wanted too and because I was such a failure and too embarrassed and ashamed to go back to my family." Flint walks up to him.

"But why did you help me instead of Brock?" Ash wondered.

"You reminded me of myself. You didn't seem to have a chance." Flint said.

"Ooohhh." Ash groans.

"You got that right." Slade chuckles.

Flint looks back his son. "It's time I've started taking care of my family." Flint said. "You go fulfill your dreams and mine." Flint said.

"First." Brock said. "There are some things I have to tell you."

Ash puts his arms behind his head.

"After all these years, I understand how you feel about me so I want you to get everything off your chest." Flint said.

Brock reaches into his green vest and pull it out. "Here." Brock said, putting it into his father's left hand.

"Uh…" Flint stuttered and sweatdrop. In his hands were a needle and a roll of thread.

"Suzie always rips her dress so you better learn how to sow and Timmy only eats cold Spaghetti for breakfast and Tommy likes Corn Flakes for dinner." Brock explains.

"Slow down, slow down, I can't write that fast." Flint pleaded.

"Cindy sleeps walk so you have to tie a bell on her wrist and the twins never want to take a bath so…"

* * *

"Hey Ash, are you sure it's okay if I go with you on your Pokémon Journey?" Brock asked.

Before they can the city, everyone went back to Brock's house to pack a lot of things in his backpack and left the city when it was nighttime.

"Sure I'm sure." Ash said. "The more the merrier and it's good to have somebody to talk to."

"Well, what that girl who keeps following you?" Brock asks. They all stop and looks over their shoulders to see Misty still following them.

"Don't forget about my bike, Ash Ketchum!" Misty yelled. "I'm going to follow you until you pay me back!"

"I know. I know." Ash groans.

All of a sudden Pikachu senses something.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Up there." Brock pointed.

They all look above and sees the mysterious hooded figure in the air and landed in front of them.

"Congratulations, you four." The hooded figure said.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

Jovan steps in front of the hooded figure.

"Jovan, do you know this person?" Brock asked.

"We met this person back in Viridian Forrest when we got separated." Jovan said.

"I help them to power up the Pokémon." The hooded figure said. The hooded figure stares at Jovan, July, Anna, Seth and Slade.

"But what is your name?" Slade asked.

The mysterious hooded figure turns around. "You will find out later." The mysterious hooded figure said before a light cover the hooded figure and vanishes.

"I hope we found out the identity." July said.

"Pikachu, let's try to lose her." Ash said to Pikachu as they both started to run ahead.

"Wait up, Ash!" Brock shouted, running after him.

"You won't get away!" Misty yelled.

"Let's catch up to them." Jovan said as July, Dratini, Anna, Seth, Slade, Dratini and himself went after Ash, Misty and Brock.

_And so, with a new friend and ally, and Misty close behind, Ash continues his quest to be a Pokémon Master._

A drill pops out of the ground.

"I told you I'll get us all out of this." James smiled.

"Great job!" Justin said.

"This is all-" Jessie said, but Ash steps on her head without looking. "Your fault!" she said angrily. They all step on Team Rocket without looking.

"Hey, Ash!"

"Wait for me!"

Then Team Rocket was all alone. "Buried alive and trampled." Jessie groans.

"We've hit rock bottom!" Jessie and James complained until they fell back into the hole again.

"This." Sam said.

"Totally." Libby said.

"Sucks." Justin said.

* * *

Ash's Pokémon

Pikachu

Gender: Male

Level 10

Move Set: Thunder Shock and Thunderbolt

Butterfree

Level 10

Gender Male

Move Set: Tackle, Harden, String Shot and Sleep Powder

Brock's Pokémon

Geodude

Gender: Male

Level 10

Move Set: Tackle and Defense Curl

Onix

Gender: Male

Level 15

Move Set: Tackle and Bind

Misty's Pokémon

Goldeen

Gender Male

Level Unknown?

Move Set: Unknown?

Jovan's Pokémon

Dratini

Gender: Female

Level 11

Move Set: Wrap, Leer, BubbleBeam and Thunder Wave

Growlithe

Gender: Male

Level 11

Move Set: Bite and Roar

Pidgeotto

Gender: Male

Level 19

Move Set: Tackle, Gust, Sand Attack and Quick Attack

July's Pokémon

Eevee

Gender: Female

Level 12

Move Set: Tackle and Sand Attack

Pidgeotto

Level 19

Move Set: Tackle, Gust, Sand Attack and Quick Attack

Seth's Pokémon

Rattata

Gender: Male

Level 11

Move Set: Tackle, Tail Whip and Quick Attack

Pidgeotto

Gender: Male

Level 19

Move Set: Tackle, Gust, Sand Attack and Quick Attack

Anna's Pokémon

Vulpix

Gender: Female

Level 12

Move Set: Ember and Tail Whip

Pidgeotto

Gender: Female

Level 19

Move Set: Tackle, Gust, Sand Attack and Quick Attack

* * *

_References_

-Brock only has 9 little brothers and sisters

-Ground Types are immune to Electric-type moves

* * *

Now that Brock is in the group, I made sure to put down Brock's and Misty's Pokémon. The mysterious hooded figure identity might be reveal when they go back to Viridian City or to the Pokémon League.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I encourage all Pokémon Fanatics to review.


End file.
